All is wrong
by Howieboo
Summary: A l'occasion du mariage de Brooke avec Julian, Lucas accompagné de Peyton revient à Tree Hill. Est-il encore temps de réparer les erreurs du passé et de choisir la bonne personne ?
1. Feelings

Ces personnages appartiennent à la série 'One Tree Hill' et à ces créateurs.  
J'alterne POV Brooke/ POV Lucas.  
Cette fic a lieu après la saison 7, et comptera plusieurs chapitres.  
Beaucoup de rebondissements à prévoir.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. :-)

* * *

_Maison des Scott, Los Angeles, 8:00._

Peyton Sawyer Scott ouvrit la boîte aux lettres et en voyant l'enveloppe rose nacré, elle sut avant même de l'ouvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle l'a prit et appela aussitôt Lucas, son cher et tendre mari. Ce dernier arriva derrière elle tout sourire et guetta l'enveloppe avec mégarde.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda t-il.

Peyton l'ouvrit délicatement et sortit le faire-part de mariage de l'enveloppe. Il annonçait le mariage de Brooke Davis et de Julian Baker. Aussitôt, un large sourire s'empara du visage de Peyton. Enfin, Brooke allait se marier ! Lucas lut rapidement le faire-part et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, quelque chose d'inattendu et surprenant Là devant ses yeux, il avait la preuve que Brooke était passée à autre chose et allait se marier. Il eut envie de se gifler en pensant une chose pareille, surtout avec sa femme à moins d'un mètre de lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien : il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Brooke et à son futur mariage. D'un coup, des souvenirs réapparurent : leurs baisers, leurs nuits passées ensemble, leurs disputes, leur couple épique. Nom de dieu.

"C'est génial, pas vrai Luke ?" lâcha Peyton, sincérement heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.

Depuis que Lucas, elle et leur petite fille avaient déménagés à Los Angeles, Peyton n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voir sa meilleure amie mais elles passaient leur temps à se téléphoner si bien que Peyton avait été au courant des fiançailles de Brooke quelques heures à peine après la demande de Julian. Le mariage de Brooke était donc l'occasion de revenir à Tree Hill après toutes ces années d'absence.

"Oui, c'est super pour eux." répondit simplement Lucas en détournant le regard de Peyton.

Quelque chose s'était brisé, sans qu'il sache bien quoi. Peut-être la partie de son coeur qui avait toujours appartenu à Brooke Davis ?

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 15:00._

"Peyton m'a appelé aujourd'hui, Lucas et elle viendront au mariage avec Sawyer" dit Brooke tout sourire en direction d'Haley, qui caressait son ventre tout rond.

Aussitôt, Haley afficha un large sourire qui laissa paraître toute la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami et Peyton. Tout comme Brooke, Haley n'avait pas vu Lucas et Peyton depuis leur départ. Le mariage était donc l'occasion de revoir tout le monde. rooke était vraiment heureuse de la venue de Peyton et de Lucas. Elle pensa à Peyton, à leur amitié qui était restée intacte malgré la distance et pépia presque d'impatience de la revoir. Quand à Lucas... Elle pensa à lui comme au mari de Peyton et non pas à son ami à elle, chose qui devenait presque une habitude. Il était le père de Sawyer et le mari de Peyton pour Brooke, non plus un amour passé et un ami sincère. Si elle se mettait à penser à lui comme elle devrait, alors elle laissait son coeur s'emballer et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, elle le savait.

"C'est super. Ce mariage va vraiment être parfait" commenta Haley.

Brooke acquiesça et se sentit tellement heureuse. Ces temps-ci, sa vie était vraiment parfaite. Quand elle se levait le matin aux côtés de Julian, elle se sentait prête à tout affronter. Victoria était plus proche d'elle que jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, Haley était enceinte d'un deuxième enfant et aidait Brooke pour le mariage, bref tout allait pour le mieux. D'un coup, Brooke entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas et ellle vit déhambuler Jamie sur la terrasse.

"Salut mon filleul préféré" dit Brooke en étreignant Jamie.

Jamie fit un bisou à Brooke puis se dirigea vers Haley. Julian et Nathan apparurent quelques secondes après dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans la chambre du futur bébé et s'étaient ainsi rapprochés. Brooke était vraiment contente de voir Julian heureux et avec un nouvel ami. Ce dernier déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa future femme et la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Brooke se sentit instantanément mieux qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était seulement possible.

"Je t'aime" lui glissa t-il dans l'oreille.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour."

Quand elle regardait Julian, elle se voyait avec lui dans dix ans, toujours aussi amoureux. Cela faisait du bien d'être à 100 % sûr de son avenir avec une personne. C'était ça le mariage : être certain de passer le restant de ses jours avec la même personne. Et Brooke était certaine de passer sa vie avec Julian. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans son coeur, et elle l'aimerait sûrement jusqu'au dernier de ses souffles. Il la comblait comme pas permis et avant lui, elle n'avait encore jamais connu un amour aussi pur et éternel.

_Route 56, quelque part en Caroline du Nord, 11:00._

Lucas roulait depuis cinq heures et commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force d'entendre les jérémiades de Sawyer. Peyton était assise à ses côtés, derrière, et tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à Tree Hill, mais la route n'avait jamais semblé aussi longue à Lucas. Ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était qu'il était bien obligé de penser au mariage de Brooke et Julian vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part conduire. Brooke serait sûrement la plus belle mariée jamais vu à Tree Hill. Il essayait de l'imaginer dans sa belle robe blanche, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant parfaitement sur ses épaules. Et Julian en face d'elle, prêt à unir son destin au sien. Inévitablement, il pensa à son propre mariage. C'était un beau mariage, et Peyton avait été parfaite. Il se souvint du sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait scellé son amour avec Peyton : à cet instant, il n'avait pas pensé à Brooke ou à aucune autre de ses ex. Il n'y avait que Peyton. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui se dirigeait-il vers le mariage de Brooke comme s'il allait à une séance de torture ? C'était son amie, il devrait être content pour elle. Elle allait enfin être heureuse et avoir tout le bonheur dont elle méritait. Mais ses souvenirs avec elle affluaient dans sa tête à vitesse grand V et il n'arrivait plus à les arrêter. Son odeur. Sa voix. Ses mimiques. Ses baisers. Sa peau contre la sienne.

"Tu sembles songeur. Tu penses à quoi ?" demanda Peyton en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"A notre retour à Tree Hill, ça va faire bizarre de retrouver tout le monde." répondit Lucas.

Peyton hocha la tête et semblait aussi pensive.

"Bizarre, mais chouette." compléta t-elle.

Oui, bizarre mais chouette. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Brooke. C'était juste un mariage. Et il avait Peyton, sa chère et tendre Peyton, et sa petite fille Sawyer. Il devait s'y accrocher, coûte que coûte, et éviter de penser à autre chose. Ou il risquait de faire des bêtises qu'il regretterait à coup sûr par la suite.

_Maison des Davis/Baker, 23:30._

Brooke et Julian étaient couchés dans leur immense lit, et se câlinaient, comme d'ordinaire.

"J'ai hâte d'être enfin ton mari" avoua Julian entre deux baisers.

"Moi, j'ai hâte de devenir Brooke Baker."

Julian rit puis l'embrassa divinement. Il était si heureux, et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le mariage avait lieu dans deux semaines, mais il aurait aimé qu'il soit demain. Après tout, pourquoi attendre quand on est certain d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne ?

"Tous les invités viennent ?" demanda Julian.

"Oui. Peyton et Lucas devraient arriver demain dans la journée."

Julian rit d'un coup, sans que Brooke ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Non, c'est juste que c'est bizarre que deux de nos exs viennent à notre mariage."

Peyton et Julian avaient autrefois formés un couple, tout comme Lucas et Brooke. Mais le fait est que Brooke ne pouvait pas considérer Lucas comme un simple "ex" au même titre que Félix ou Owen. Lucas avait été beaucoup plus que ça. Elle l'avait aimé jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'elle le connaisse. Et après toutes ces années, elle ressentait toujours un drôle de sentiment quand elle pensait à lui. Mais qu'importe. Elle aimait Julian à présent, et Lucas appartenait au passé. Embrassant amoureusement Julian, Brooke se sentit toute chose et s'endormit blottie contre son futur mari.


	2. Dinner and confessions

_Maison des Davis-Baker, Tree Hill, 19:00._

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, et aussitôt, Brooke sauta du canapé pour aller ouvrir. Peyton lui avait envoyé un sms il y a une heure pour la prévenir qu'ils arriveraient dans une bonne heure et depuis, Brooke attendait sa venue avec impatience. Lucas, Peyton et Sawyer logeraient chez Brooke & Julian durant leur séjour à Tree Hill car il y avait l'ancienne chambre de Peyton qui était encore vacante. De plus, Brooke était tellement excitée à l'idée de retrouver sa meilleure amie qu'elle voulait passer chaque minute en sa compagnie. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Peyton, portant dans ses bras Sawyer, et Lucas qui essayait de sortir les valises du coffre avec difficulté.

"Peyton !" brailla Brooke en l'étreignant.

Elle fit attention à ne pas faire mal à Sawyer puis embrassa cette dernière sur sa joue. Elle avait grandie depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et était de plus en plus belle... Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Peyton, et avait certains airs de Lucas. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux bleus, on aurait dit un ange. Nul doute qu'elle briserait des coeurs plus tard. Tout comme sa mère.

"Brooke, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !" lança Peyton, autant heureuse que son amie.

Julian arriva dans le dos de Brooke et fit la bise à Peyton avant de se retourner vers Brooke.

"Je vais aller aider Lucas, il a visiblement besoin d'aide", fit Julian après avoir embrassé rapidement Brooke sur les lèvres.

Brooke hocha la tête puis fit entrer Peyton et Sawyer dans la maison tandis que les garçons s'occupaient des valises. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, après que Brooke soit allée chercher des boissons dans le frigo.

"Le voyage s'est bien passé ?" demanda Brooke.

"A merveille. Sawyer a été un peu excitée, mais c'est l'âge." répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. "Tu m'as trop manqué, Brooke, si tu savais."

"Tu m'as aussi manqué, Pey. Je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit réunis à présent, et surtout pour cette occasion."

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Lucas et Julian qui entrèrent dans la maison, traînant les valises derrière eux. Ils les posèrent dans l'entrée puis rejoignirent les filles dans le salon. Quand Brooke croisa le regard de Lucas, elle sentit ce profond sentiment de nostalgie - le même qu'elle avait toujours ressenti en le voyant depuis leur rupture, mais qui s'effaçait peu à peu grâce à Julian - s'emparer d'elle. Elle se leva pour lui dire bonjour, puis se réinstalla aux côtés de Julian. Lucas, lui, prit Sawyer sur ses genoux et sourit à Peyton. La parfaite petite famille. A l'époque d'où elle sortait avec Lucas, Brooke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait sur son canapé, enlaçant son fiancé, en train de regarder Lucas, Peyton, et leur petite fille, plus heureux que jamais. Mais à y réfléchir, elle avait su que ce moment arriverait. Elle l'avait toujours su, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient rompu, et pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là aujourd'hui. Tout était écrit à l'avance. Et Brooke faisait partie de ces personnes qui avait un don pour lire l'avenir.

"On mange chez Haley et Nathan, ce soir" annonça Brooke d'un ton réjoui. "Ils nous attendent pour 20 heures, vous avez donc une bonne heure pour vous préparer."

"Cool. J'ai hâte de voir mon filleul," avoua Lucas en souriant.

"C'est devenu un sacré bonhomme" ajouta Julian. "Il fera un formidable grand frère."

Cette remarque laissa tout le monde songeur.

"Bon, je vais aller préparer Sawyer, et me trouver une tenue par la même occasion." dit Peyton au bout d'un moment.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras puis monta à l'étage. Julian se leva en même temps et prit les valises pour les monter dans la chambre de Peyton et Lucas. Ne resta plus que Lucas et Brooke, assis face à face.

"Tu m'as manqué, Lucas Scott." dit Brooke en souriant.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et croisa les jambes. Être avec Lucas la rendait un peu nerveuse, surtout après tout ce temps. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que d'être avec Lucas et ne se souvenait plus de la manière dont elle devait se comporter avec lui.

"Tu m'as aussi manqué, Brooke Davis."

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 21:00._

Tout le monde était installé autour de la table et mangeait tout en discutant. Il y avait Nathan, Haley, Quinn, Clay ainsi que Brooke et Julian, qui était en face de Lucas et Peyton. Micro gardait Jamie et Sawyer ce soir, histoire de laisser les adultes tranquille pour une soirée.

"Le mariage arrive à grand pas. Nerveuse ?" lança Peyton à Brooke sur un ton rieur.

"Oui, j'ai peur de tomber en marchant vers l'autel. Ma robe est un grain trop grande et..."

Brooke s'arrêta de parler en voyant que tout le monde la fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle venait de sortir une absurdité. La robe était pourtant un élément phare du mariage. Du moins, pour Brooke.

"Brooke, tu es incroyable. Tu vas te marier, il y a un tas de choses importantes à penser comme le fait que tu vas unir ta vie à celle de Julian, mais toi, tu penses en premier à ta robe. Tu ne changeras jamais." s'esclaffa Haley.

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur, Brooke la première. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas les même priorités que les mariées ordinaires mais qu'importe : elle était loin d'être ordinaire. Julian l'enlaça et la regarda avec amour.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime comme tu es mon amour."

Brooke lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. Elle tourna la tête vers Lucas, et vit qu'il la regardait d'un air étrange. Ce même air étrange qu'il avait depuis le début du repas, d'ailleurs.

"Bon, il est temps de passer au dessert," annonça Haley en se levant.

Brooke se leva aussi, suivie de Peyton. Elles débarrassèrent la table tout en papotant gaiement, laissant les garçons parler sport. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans la cuisine, où Haley coupait le gâteau.

"Toi et Julian avez l'air si heureux" dit Peyton en poussant un soupir presque las. "Le temps avant le mariage est toujours si parfait..."

Brooke et Haley jetèrent un coup d'oeil étonné à Peyton.

"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda Brooke. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lucas ?"

Le visage de Peyton s'assombrit un peu.

"Non, tout va bien. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Tout est si parfait, tout le temps. On a la même opinion, sans cesse, que ce soit pour l'éducation de Sawyer que pour le choix du film à la télévision."

"C'est ça des âmes-soeurs. Ils se ressemblent, se complètent." ajouta Haley en essayant de rassurer les craintes de Peyton.

Brooke avait toujours su que Peyton et Lucas étaient des âmes-soeurs. Ils avaient les même goûts musicaux, la même façon de voir la vie et même la même couleur de cheveux. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas finir ensemble ?

"On ne se complète pas, au contraire. On est juste le reflet d'une même personne. Vous savez, parfois, j'en oublie qu'il est mon mari. J'ai l'impression que c'est un ami d'enfance qui sait tout de moi et avec qui je peux parler du passé." avoua Peyton sur un ton presque honteux.

Personne ne parla durant un instant. Les paroles de Peyton avaient fait leurs effets et agirent comme une claque sur les trois filles présentes. Sur Peyton, qui savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Sur Haley, qui avait toujours cru en l'histoire de Peyton et Lucas. Et sur Brooke, qui avait tout sacrifié pour l'histoire d'amour de Peyton et de Lucas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était impossible. Ils devaient vieillir ensemble et mourir ensemble. C'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer. Et c'est comme ça que Brooke n'aurait jamais aucun regret. S'ils se séparaient, Brooke ne pourrait jamais arrêter de se demander comment les choses auraient tournés si elle et Lucas étaient restés ensemble au final, vu que lui et Peyton n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Non, une séparation n'était pas envisageable.

"Peyton, Lucas est fou amoureux de toi. Crois-moi, ce garçon est né pour t'aimer. Et je pense sincèrement que vous êtes des âmes-soeurs. Demande toi ce que serait ta vie sans lui, sans ton confident, ton meilleur ami, ton mari. Il est celui qui sera toujours là pour toi, celui avec qui tu vas vieillir. Tu ne veux pas tout arrêter, Peyton. Tu doutes, c'est normal, vous êtes mariés depuis un certain temps maintenant mais la machine va se relancer et vous en ressortirez plus soudés que jamais. Vous le devez."

Brooke s'arrêta enfin de parler. Et vit Lucas, Julian et Nathan sur le seuil de la cuisine.


	3. Before the worst

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 23:00._

Lucas sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air et vit Brooke, couchée près de la piscine des Scott, sur une des chaises longues. Il ne la voyait pas très bien, mais grâce à la lumière à côté de la piscine, il distinguait sa silhouette au loin. Même de là où il était, il la trouvait belle. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lent, comme s'il essayait de faire durer l'instant plus longtemps. Elle le vit enfin et leva les yeux vers lui. L'expression de son visage changea aussitôt mais elle sourit quand même en le voyant arriver vers elle.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda Lucas en montrant du doigt la chaise longue qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Brooke.

"Je t'en prie."

Lucas s'exécuta et se coucha à son tour sur la chaise longue. Ils avaient tous deux le regard fixé vers le ciel étoilé.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais un si grand discours à Peyton tout à l'heure ?" demanda Lucas après un silence. "Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais ça m'intrigue..."

Oui, ça l'intriguait. Plus que Brooke ne pouvait l'imaginer. Quand il avait entendu Brooke faire l'éloge du couple qu'il formait avec Peyton, son coeur s'était serré, rien qu'un petit peu mais assez pour qu'il prenne conscience que cela lui avait fait quelque chose. Brooke était tellement persuadée que Peyton et lui étaient des âmes-soeurs... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait longtemps cru la même chose mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changés. Petit à petit, il se rendait compte de ses erreurs passées et après le temps du bonheur venait le temps des regrets.

Brooke parut troublée par la question de Lucas et resta un moment silencieuse, sûrement en train de chercher les mots justes.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler... Je ne veux plus faire partie de votre histoire, à toi et à Peyton. Sache juste que j'essayais de réconforter Peyton et de lui montrer à quel point votre histoire est magnifique. Bien sûr, je penserai toujours à la souffrance que j'ai connu à cause de toi et de Peyton, mais ça en valait la peine. Vous êtes heureux, mariés et parents d'une magnifique petite fille. J'espère connaître un jour la même chose avec Julian..."

Julian. Le coeur de Lucas se serra quand il entendit le prénom du futur mari de Brooke. Encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et se demandait bien pourquoi bon dieu cela lui faisait autant mal de voir Brooke amoureuse d'un autre. Il avait l'impression que Julian lui avait volé Brooke alors qu'il l'avait perdu tout seul. Mais merde, il avait une femme et une fille. Cela devrait lui suffire.

"Oh." fit Lucas, troublé. "C'est sympa de réconforter Peyton, mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes..."

Peyton avait compris qu'ils n'étaient plus des âmes-soeurs. Qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, même. Et elle l'avait compris en même temps que Lucas. C'était dingue, cette façon qu'ils avaient de toujours faire les choses au même moment. Peut-être que c'était ça qui les avait rapprochés. Lucas n'en savait rien, et à vrai dire, pour le moment, il préférait se voiler la face encore un peu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une passade... Après tout, ils étaient mariés. Et les gens mariés passaient leurs temps à douter de leurs choix.

"Ah oui ?" demanda Brooke, curieuse.

Comment lui expliquer que depuis qu'il avait appris son mariage avec Julian, il s'était mis à douter sur sa relation d'avec Peyton et qu'il ressentait des choses bizarres quand il posait les yeux sur elle ? Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de parler de Peyton et de lui.

"Changeons de sujet, et parlons plutôt de ton futur mariage." s'exclama Lucas. "Montre-moi donc cette bague."

Brooke lui tendit fièrement sa main pour que Lucas puisse voir la bague de plus près. Elle était vraiment belle, et paraissait l'être encore plus au doigt de Brooke. Lucas la regarda quelques instants puis vit que Brooke le dévisageait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t-il en souriant.

"Rien, rien, ça me fait juste penser à un moment particulier." répondit Brooke. "Tu te souviens du soir où tu m'avais montré la bague avec laquelle tu avais demandé Peyton en mariage ?"

Lucas sourit, en pensant à ce moment. Il se souvint surtout de la tête de Victoria qui était tombé sur eux dans le salon, et qui avait cru que Lucas faisait sa demande à Brooke alors qu'il mimait juste la scène à Brooke. Il a bien cru que cette très chère Victoria allait faire un infarctus.

"Je m'en souviens. Les choses ont bien évolués depuis... Regarde, aujourd'hui, tu me montres ta bague de fiançailles ! C'est dingue." renchérit Lucas.

Brooke regarda, rêveuse, sa propre bague. Oui, c'était dingue.

"Je suis bien contente que les choses soient allés dans ce sens-là. Malgré toutes les choses que j'ai vécu, ça valait la peine de les vivre rien que parce que ça m'a amené à aujourd'hui."

Brooke avait l'air si heureuse. Comblée, même. Lucas était ravi, même si ce bonheur était procuré par Julian. C'était l'ex à Peyton, ce devait être un chic type, surtout s'il convenait aux attentes de Brooke. Mais Lucas restait septique à son égard.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse, Brooke." lui dit-il tout d'un coup plus sérieux.

Brooke le fixa longuement et durant quelques secondes ils eurent l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Leurs yeux parlaient à leurs places : il n'y avait plus de Julian, de Peyton, de mariage ou de bébé en vue. Non, il n'y avait plus que Lucas et Brooke, deux anciens amants qui commençaient à ressentir les effets d'une vieille passion enfouie au fin fond de leurs coeurs. Ils ne fixaient plus les étoiles. Ce qu'ils avaient l'un en face de l'autre était beaucoup plus beau.

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 03:00. _

Brooke avait une insomnie. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment, surtout en ce moment. Elle est stressée avec les préparatifs du mariage si bien qu'elle ne faisait qu'y penser sans cesse et n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Ce soir, elle était encore plus pertubée que d'ordinaire et cela avait peut-être un lien avec Lucas. Ils avaient bien discutés tout à l'heure chez Nathan & Haley, et Brooke avait eu l'impression de retrouver Lucas, son ami d'avant, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle et qui l'épaulait. Ce Lucas lui avait manqué, il lui manquait depuis trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à être amis sans être en couple, alors Brooke avait perdu Lucas en tant que petit-ami en même temps que Lucas en tant qu'ami. Elle était contente qu'à l'occasion de son mariage, ils se retrouvent et discutent comme avant. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas le petit pincement au coeur qu'elle avait ressenti tout au long de sa discussion avec ce dernier. Elle enfila une veste par dessus sa robe de chambre, enfila ses bottes et sortit dehors. Il faisait froid, mais Brooke n'était pas frileuse alors la température était supportable pour la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur le banc devant chez elle et regarda la rue, silencieuse à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle vit Peyton qui était encore à moitié endormie.

"Brooke, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?"

"Tu as oubliée que ta meilleure amie était insomniaque ?" répliqua Brooke, rieuse.

Peyton sourit et s'installa à côté de Brooke.

"Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai rien oublié. Ni notre amitié ni le fait que tu me manques atrocement..."

Le coeur de Brooke se serra. Peyton lui avait terriblement manqué à elle-aussi et même si elle avait d'autres amies comme Haley, Quinn ou Millie, ce n'était pas pareil. Aucune d'entre elle n'était Peyton.

"Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas à Tree-Hill ?" demanda Brooke avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Peyton poussa un soupir.

"Si tu savais le nombre de fois que Lucas m'a déjà dit ça..." lâcha Peyton. "Mais j'aime mon boulot. J'aime Los Angeles. On a notre vie maintenant là-bas, Sawyer s'est habituée à son école et..."

"Et Lucas ?" compléta Brooke.

Re-soupir.

"Lucas n'aime pas Los Angeles. Je sais qu'il ne reste qu'à cause de moi et Sawyer et que tout ce qu'il veut est revenir ici." avoua Peyton.

Le fait que Lucas veuille revenir à Tree Hill fit plaisir à Brooke, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle s'en fichait bien, non ?

"Ne me fais pas croire que c'est pour ton job que tu restes là-bas. Pey, je te connais, sois franche."

Peyton afficha une mine sombre et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle hésitait à tout dévoiler. Brooke soutenue son regard et attendit que Peyton dévoile tout.

"Le truc, c'est que Tree Hill me fait trop penser à ma mère, à Ellie, à toutes les choses horribles que j'ai vécu ici... A Los Angeles, personne ne me connaît, je peux vivre ma vie sans me soucier du regard des autres. Je ne suis pas Peyton Sawyer, la fille qui a perdu sa mère adoptive et biologique et qui s'est fait attaquer par un fou qui se faisait passer pour son demi-frère."

"Mais à Los Angeles, tu n'es plus Peyton Sawyer, la meilleure amie de Brooke Davis, non plus..." répliqua Brooke, peinée.

Peyton secoua la tête.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Brooke..." dit-elle d'un ton lassé.

Brooke se leva du banc et fit face à sa meilleure amie. Elle sentait la colère s'emparer d'elle mais se promit de rester calme.

"Non, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles rester à Los Angeles alors que tu as tout tes amis ici et que même ton mari veut revenir. Depuis quand te soucies-tu des regards des autres ? Pense à Haley, à Nathan, à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Pense à moi. On a vécu des choses horribles à Tree Hill, et pourtant, on a pas déserté. On est toujours ici, ensemble. Et c'est ça le plus important, non ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es devenue si égoïste et si peu courageuse... Mais si être ici est trop éprouvant pour toi, Peyton, tu peux très bien rentrer. Mon mariage n'est pas si important que ça, après tout." lâcha Brooke avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de claquer la porte, qu'importe qu'elle réveille toute la maisonnée.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et se mit à pleurer. C'était sûrement l'émotion du mariage, et aussi un peu de tristesse mais après des jours de stress, elle lâcha enfin tout.


	4. Broken heart

Quatrième chapitre de cette fic.  
Le prochain chapitre se déroulera lors de la fête de mariage de Brooke et Julian, et il y aura beaucoup de surprises.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

_Maison des Davis/Baker, 10:00. _

Peyton se leva, avec l'effet de s'être pris une cuite la veille. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool mais en ressentait tous les symptômes : c'était sûrement sa dispute avec Brooke qui l'avait totalement chamboulée. Elle enfila un gilet en laine puis descendit à la cuisine, en espérant ne pas croiser Brooke. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se disputer une nouvelle fois. Mais Brooke n'était pas là, seul Lucas était assis à la table de la cuisine à lire le journal. Sawyer était à côté de lui, dans son landeau, et jouait.

"Salut," lança Peyton en se dirigeant vers Lucas et en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Elle ne l'embrassa pas comme d'ordinaire et Lucas n'en fut même pas surpris. Il leva à peine les yeux de son journal et continua sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

"Hum, ça va ?" demanda Peyton, histoire de faire la conversation.

Lucas posa le journal violemment sur la table et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ça n'allait pas.

"Brooke m'a raconté pour hier soir," avoua t-il d'un ton dur.

Peyton sembla choquée que Brooke se soit confiée à Lucas.

"A propos de notre dispute ?" répliqua Peyton, en haussant le ton. "D'ailleurs, Brooke n'est pas là ?"

"Oui, à propos de votre dispute. Et Julian et Brooke sont partis au Tric pour organiser leur fête de mariage."

Il dit tout cela sur un ton froid, comme si cela lui était bien égal de répondre à Peyton. Ce qui était un peu le cas, il fallait l'admettre. Ce matin, il était descendu plutôt en forme et était tombé sur Brooke, qui avait l'air totalement déroutée. Elle lui avait raconté sa dispute avec Peyton puis était partie avec Julian. Depuis, Lucas ne faisait que ressasser les paroles de Brooke dans sa tête. La dispute que Brooke avait eu avec Peyton, Lucas l'avait eu des milliers de fois et avec la même personne.

"Notre dispute ne te regarde pas, Lucas. Mêle toi de ce qui te regardes..."

Lucas se leva d'un coup et Peyton put lire la fureur sur les traits de son visage. Il semblait plus en colère que jamais et Peyton se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop loin.

"Si, ça me regarde. Tu es ma femme, bordel, alors oui, ta dispute avec ta meilleure amie qui est aussi une de mes amies me regarde un peu tout de même." s'époumona Lucas en criant un peu.

Sawyer s'agita dans son landeau mais ses parents étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour le remarquer.

"Ne crie pas avec moi, Lucas!" répliqua Peyton. "On s'est disputés au sujet de Tree Hill, ok ?" avoua Peyton en parlant doucement. "Brooke voulait savoir pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rentrer à Tree Hill et puis, on s'est engueulés. Elle m'a traité d'égoïste, m'a dit que je n'étais pas courageuse et que je pouvais m'en aller si je le souhaitais."

Elle se rapprocha de Lucas, en espérant qu'il la console comme il le faisait d'habitude. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il s'éloigna d'elle au possible et se mit à tourner en rond dans la cuisine.

"Tu l'as peut-être mérité, Peyton." lâcha t-il entre deux souffles. "Ecoute, je crois qu'on devrait passer la journée sans se voir et on avisera ce soir. Je vais traîner avec Nathan aujourd'hui, tu peux garder la petite ?"

Il fixa Sawyer avec tout l'amour qu'il portait en lui. Elle était le seul lien incassable entre lui et Peyton.

"Très bien, je garderai Sawyer," accepta Peyton en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Elle regarda Lucas enfiler sa veste et claquer la porte en partant. Il ne se retourna pas une fois.

_Le Tric, Tree Hill, 11:00._

Brooke et Julian étaient assis au bar du Tric et discutaient de la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. La journée de demain serait chargée, ils allaient devoir tout préparer... Heureusement qu'ils seraient ensemble. Brooke adorait s'occuper de son mariage, et même si parfois cela agaçait Julian de devoir s'occuper de l'organisation alors qu'il aurait préféré tourner des séquences pour son prochain film dont il avait repoussé le tournage pour le mariage, il était heureux quand il était en présence de Brooke.

"On dit dix-neuf heures aux invités, alors ?" demanda Brooke en prenant des notes sur son calepin.

Elle leva les yeux vers Julian, qui avait déjà vidé son verre et qui essayait en vain d'appeler Chase, trop occupé à discuter avec une cliente.

"Oui, parfait." répondit Julian en adressant un sourire à sa fiancée.

"Dire qu'on se marie dans une semaine," lâcha Brooke d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir tout le bonheur que ce mariage lui procurait.

"J'ai hâte," renchérit Julian. "Hâte d'être enfin ton mari."

Brooke enlaça son cou et l'embrassa avec amour. Ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques précieuses secondes encore puis s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

"Au fait, avec Peyton, ça va?" demanda Julian.

Brooke fit la moue.

"Bof, on s'est disputés." avoua Brooke.

"Raconte," répliqua Julian, attentif et prêt à écouter Brooke.

Brooke n'avait pas envie de tout raconter à Julian. Penser à Peyton lui nouait le ventre et elle était d'assez bonne humeur pour le moment pour ne pas vouloir tout gâcher. Brooke se leva de sa chaise et enfila sa veste en quelques secondes.

"Je file, je dois encore passer chez Haley pour parler avec elle de la chanson qu'elle va interpréter demain. Je t'aime."

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche puis s'en alla. Peut-être étais-ce pour éviter de répondre à sa question. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa dispute avec Julian. Ce matin, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à tout raconter à Lucas mais là, c'était différent...Tout était différent.

_River Court, Tree Hill, 15:00._

"Alors comme ça, ça ne va pas fort avec Peyton ?"

Lucas attrapa le ballon de basket que Nathan lui lançait puis fit quelques jongles.

"Je ne sais pas, mec." avoua Lucas, honnêtement. "Je vous regarde, toi et Haley, toujours aussi amoureux après toutes ces années de mariage, et je me dis que c'est ça l'amour. Peyton et moi n'avons en commun que Sawyer. Avant, on était heureux, amoureux... Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'on se rend malheureux. Notre mariage s'essouffle et je me dis que si ça continue comme ça, on deviendra deux étrangers vivant dans la même maison. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

Nathan resta pensif quelques instants.

"Toi et Peyton, vous avez une histoire ensemble. Vous avez traversé un tas d'épreuves pour au final finir ensemble. Je pense que vous réussirez à traverser celle-ci. Vous êtes Lucas et Peyton. Une légende" répondit Nathan, en essayant tant bien que mal de rassurer son demi-frère.

Ce fut au tour de Lucas d'être pensif. Il savait que Nathan avait raison mais quelque chose le chiffonnait, sans qu'il sache bien quoi.

"Parfois je me dis que Peyton et moi avons forcé les choses. Je veux dire, c'était peut-être des messages, toutes les choses qui se sont mis en travers de nous deux. C'était le signe que notre histoire ne marcherait pas et qu'on devrait emprunter une autre voie."

"C'est ton âme d'écrivain qui parle, là," s'esclaffa Nathan en shootant au panier.

Lucas rit un peu mais ne trouva pas sa réflexion dénudée de sens. C'était vrai, lui et Peyton avaient toujours reçu des signes avant-coureurs. Brooke était l'un d'entre d'eux. Elle s'était retrouvée sur la route de Lucas et avait ainsi éloigné ce dernier de Peyton. Peut-être qu'elle avait toujours été la bonne et que Lucas n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte.

"Tu crois que Brooke est vraiment prête à se marier ?" demanda Lucas après un silence.

Nathan se retourna et fixa Lucas d'un air presque inquiet.

"Oui, Luke. Elle est vraiment prête, c'est la chose qu'elle attend depuis toujours. Ne te met pas en travers de son futur mariage sous prétexte que tu doutes du sien."

Lucas fit mine de s'offusquer mais Nathan avait vu clair dans son jeu.

"Loin de moi cette idée," répliqua Lucas en levant les mains en l'air. "C'est mon amie, j'espère juste qu'elle fait le bon choix. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de regrets."

Comme moi j'en ai aujourd'hui, voulut-il ajouter avant de se rétracter.

"Elle n'en aura pas." répliqua Nathan d'un ton sans appel.

Lucas fronça les sourcils, tira et manqua le panier.

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 16:00._

"C'est une surprise, Brooke." s'exclama Haley pour la millième fois depuis l'arrivée de Brooke chez elle.

Brooke essayait de tirer les vers du nez d'Haley pour savoir quelle chanson elle allait intérpréter demain mais Haley était têtue et avait décidée de ne pas dévoiler sa petite surprise.

"Je sais, mais tu sais combien je suis curieuse !" répliqua Brooke en riant.

Elle ferait un effort pour Haley, de toute façon et tâcherait de réduire sa curiosité à néant. Soudain, la sonnette retentit et résonna dans toute la maison. Haley se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Brooke pencha la tête de côté pour voir qui était le nouveau venu et vit Peyton, tenant fermement sa fille dans ses bras, entrait dans la maison des Scott. Aussitôt, elle se mit à ranger ses affaires et à enfiler son manteau. Peyton et Haley arrivèrent sur la terrasse au moment où Brooke se leva de sa chaise.

"J'avais proposé à Peyton de passer mais je ne savais pas que..." commença Haley, visiblement gênée.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en allais de toute façon." répliqua Brooke. "On se voit demain, d'accord ?"

Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler derrière elle. Cette voix qui lui donnait toujours le sourire quand elle l'entendait.

"Quoi, Peyton ?" fit Brooke, agacée.

Peyton se tenait en face d'elle, les bras ballants et se pinça la lèvre. Les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent durant quelques secondes puis se tombèrent dans les bras, tout en pleurnichant comme quand elles avaient six ans.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi, Pey," s'excusa Brooke entre deux sanglots. "J'étais énervée, le mariage me stressait..."

"C'est ma faute," répliqua Peyton. "Je sais que tu as raison, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, c'est difficile. Avec Lucas, ça ne va plus du tout et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas revenir à Tree Hill car ici, tout le monde croit que c'est le grand amour entre Lucas et moi. Ils nous ont vu grandir, et à présent, pensent qu'on est toujours comme il y a trois ans. Mais on a évolué, on s'est affirmés et on a découvert qu'on s'était trompés... C'est juste difficile de l'admettre. Surtout ici, là où tout a commencé."

Brooke caressa les cheveux de Peyton pour la réconforter et la serra fort contre elle. Elle se sentait affreuse d'avoir été méchante avec Peyton alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité. Visiblement, la vie de Peyton était en train de voler en éclats et Brooke n'avait fait que tout aggraver.


	5. The only exception

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !  
En ce moment, c'est les vacances pour moi donc j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire et surtout j'ai plein d'idées d'un coup, si bien que je poste les chapitres très rapidement. Je ne promets pas que ça sera toujours comme ça mais ça risque de continuer.

De toute façon, je projette de faire au moins une vingtaine de chapitres. Et oui, l'histoire de Lucas & Brooke est loin d'être finie ! ;)

Dans ce chapitre, Haley chante "The Only Exception" de Paramore.

Bonne lecture, et merci pour tout.

* * *

_Le Tric, Tree Hill, 20:00. _

La fête battait son plein et Brooke était plus que ravie. Tout était parfait et se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Toutes les personnes que Brooke aimait était là, et il était bientôt l'heure pour Haley de monter sur scène. Pour l'heure, Brooke vaguait de table en table pour discuter avec un peu tout le monde. Elle remarqua que Lucas et Peyton étaient loin de l'autre au possible et une partie d'elle-même fut heureuse de ça. Elle détacha son attention de Lucas, qui était vraiment très beau dans son costume cravate - elle devait l'admettre -, et se dirigea vers Julian, son fiancé, qui discutait avec Chase et Micro.

"Comment va la fiancée ?" s'exclama Micro quand Brooke arriva près d'eux.

Brooke sourit et se rapprocha de Julian, qui l'enlaçait. Elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe noire en dentelle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval haute et elle portait seulement sa bague de fiançailles comme bijou, histoire que tout le monde la remarque bien.

"La fête vous plait ?" demanda Brooke, soucieuse du bien-être de ses invités plutôt que du sien.

"C'est génial, Brooke," répondit Chase. "Je n'imagine même pas combien le mariage sera génial..."

Brooke fut flattée et très heureuse que ses efforts soient payés. Elle aurait aimé que Julian la félicite lui-aussi pour l'organisation de la fête, car c'était elle qui avait pratiquement tout organisé toute seule, mais il ne fit rien. Il avait sûrement pleins d'autres choses à penser mais Brooke se demanda ce qui pouvait bien occuper son esprit à part son mariage.

L'esprit de Brooke fut bientôt occupé par autre chose que Julian : Haley venait de monter sur scène. Elle portait une robe bustier argenté et semblait très à l'aise sur scène. Elle regarda Brooke droit dans les yeux et sourit.

"Cette chanson est pour Brooke et Julian, un couple parfait qui va bientôt s'unir." lança Haley avant que les premières notes de la chanson ne commencent.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_  
_ Deep in my soul_  
_ That love never lasts_  
_ And we've got to find other ways_  
_ To make it alone_  
_ Or keep a straight face_

_ And I've always lived like this_  
_ Keeping a comfortable, distance_  
_ And up until now_  
_ I had sworn to myself that I'm content_  
_ With loneliness_

Oh. Brooke fut choquée. C'était une de ses chansons préférés et Haley la chantait à la fête pour son mariage. C'était parfait. Mais les paroles de cette chanson rappelèrent à Brooke non pas Julian mais Lucas. Il se trouvait à côté de la scène, à regarder sa meilleure amie chanter, et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Brooke. Un regard, trois secondes, un battement de coeur, une étincelle. Brooke sentit son coeur tout entier se réchauffer et c'était parce que Lucas Scott la regardait en la dévorant des yeux. Il sourit et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Durant un instant, les souvenirs défilèrent à vitesse grand V dans la tête de Brooke : les baisers qu'elle avait échangé avec Lucas il y a plus de quatre ans mais dont elle se souvenait encore parfaitement, leurs discussions, son regard, sa peau, son souffle... Nom de dieu. Sa respiration se coupa et elle fut bientôt en panique. Terrorisée par le fait de penser à son ex petit-ami alors qu'elle devait être en train d'imaginer son mariage avec Julian, le garçon parfait. Elle détourna le regard de Lucas et sa respiration reprit.

Julian tapait dans ses mains pour applaudir Hales, mais Brooke n'en eut le courage.

_You are the only exception_  
_ You are the only exception_  
_ You are the only exception_

_ And I'm on my way to believing._  
_ Oh, And I'm on my way to believing._

Elle se retourna et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put du Tric, n'attendant pas la fin de la chanson. Dehors, elle s'adossa au mur et laissa son esprit divaguer. Lucas Scott. Pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours ce même sentiment quand elle le voyait ? C'était Lucas Scott. Ce garçon provoquait en elle des choses inexplicables qui, même après toutes ces années, n'avaient aucun sens.

_Le Tric, Tree Hill, 20:30. _

Lucas croisa le regard de Brooke et sentit son coeur battre plus vite. En regardant Brooke, les paroles que chantait Haley prirent tous leurs sens. Elle était la seule exception. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait aimer une autre qu'elle mais il s'était trompé. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle. Il l'avait aimé de toutes ces forces et quand elle l'avait rejeté, il s'était alors tourné vers Peyton. Par la suite, il n'y avait eu que Peyton et il avait oublié Brooke. Du moins, il le croyait. En réalité, Brooke était toujours là, quelque part dans son coeur, tandis que Peyton n'était là que pour les apparences. Brooke était la seule exception, la seule fille dont il ne s'était jamais lassé et avec qui il n'avait jamais douté de ses sentiments. Il avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait et jamais, il n'avait pensé à la quitter. Pas même un instant.

Brooke semblait très mal et s'en alla alors que la chanson n'était même pas terminée. Discrètement, Lucas la suivit et poussa la lourde porte qui menait à l'extérieur, porte que Brooke venait de pousser il y a quelques secondes à peine. Il la trouva adossé contre le mur, en pleine réflexion.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Lucas, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. "Je veux dire, tu n'écoutes pas la chanson ?"

Brooke soupira.

"J'avais trop chaud," avoua t-elle. "Et je n'aime pas cette chanson."

Lucas sentit que Brooke mentait. Elle ne le regarda pas droit dans les yeux, comme si c'était plus facile pour elle de mentir si elle ne le regardait pas.

"Tu adores cette chanson, Brooke," répliqua Lucas.

"Non. Je n'aime pas cette chanson."

Brooke leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir qui fit sourire Lucas. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle était fâchée. Il se mit en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Brooke.

"Les paroles sont pourtant très belles," répliqua Lucas sur un ton doux."Elles sont faites pour Julian et toi."

Il avait dit cela sur un ton presque ironique, du moins la dernière partie de sa phrase car il adorait les paroles autant que Brooke. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour Brooke et Julian. Non, ces paroles ne représentaient en aucun cas Brooke et Julian.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Parce que ça ne l'est pas. Ces paroles me font plutôt penser à ... nous. Toi et moi, Brooke."

Brooke ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle avait l'air étonnée, autant que Lucas qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça. Il avait osé. Il s'attendait à ce que Brooke le gifle ou bien qu'elle s'enfuit - quelque chose de dramatique - mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse, histoire de bien avaler ce que venait de dire Lucas.

"Il n'y a plus de nous," finit par dire Brooke.

Cela fit plus mal à Lucas qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Entendre de la bouche de Brooke qu'eux-deux n'existaient plus lui fit mal, beaucoup plus mal que de se rendre compte que son mariage était brisé.

"Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si ? Dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien en me voyant, dis-moi que ça ne te fais rien quand je te regardes, dis-moi que..."

Il s'arrêta. Et fit la chose la plus osée de toute sa vie. Il embrassa Brooke. C'était un léger baiser, il lui effleura simplement les lèvres et s'y attarda un instant.

"Dis-moi que ce baiser ne t'as rien fait, et je te croirais." dit-il en se retirant d'elle.

Là, elle le gifla. Elle le gifla, le poussa de toutes ses forces le plus loin d'elle et lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux.

"T'es complétement malade ou quoi ?" hurla t-elle, de fureur. "Tu es marié, Lucas. Avec ma meilleure amie, qui plus est. Même si ton mariage ne va pas fort en ce moment, cela va s'arranger. Cela s'arrange toujours. Et moi, je suis fiancée. Et c'est la fête pour mon mariage. Et tu viens de m'embrasser, nom de dieu..."

Lucas savait que son comportement était inapproprié et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il le savait. Mais quand il avait embrassé Brooke, tout s'était éclairci et à présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était elle. Brooke Davis. Sexy, ténébreuse, vulnérable, sensible & directe. Celle qu'il avait autrefois aimé et qu'il avait fait souffrir comme personne. Mais on faisait toujours souffrir les personnes que l'on aime le plus, pas vrai ?

"Je devrais m'excuser," avoua Lucas. "Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur..."

Brooke lui jeta un de ces regards dont elle seule avait le secret. A la fois attendri et plein d'amertume. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Lucas," soupira t-elle. "Ce n'est pas bien."

Il arqua un sourcil et sourit franchement.

"Je sais."

Brooke sourit à son tour. Lucas se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retira pas, et elle non plus. Au contraire, elle répondit à ses baisers avec passion et ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser passionnément contre le mur du Tric, à quelques mètres de leurs amis, fiancé et femme respectifs. Mais rien de tout ça ne les empêcha de continuer de s'embrasser. L'un et l'autre avait enfin l'impression de rentrer chez soi. Enfin.

_Le Tric, Tree Hill, 21:00._

Collée contre Lucas, l'embrassant à pleine bouche depuis de longues minutes, Brooke se sentit revivre. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque souffle de Lucas lui donnait l'impression de redevenir la lycéenne qu'elle avait été autrefois. La lycéenne qui était inconditionnellement amoureuse de Lucas Scott et qui aurait tout fait pour lui. Brooke ne savait même pas si c'était une bonne chose mais la seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle se sentait bien, trop bien même, dans les bras de Lucas pour vouloir s'en aller.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leurs souffles.

"Tu m'aimes toujours," dit Lucas en souriant.

Ce fut comme s'il venait de la gifler.

"Pardon ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et se détacha de l'emprise de Lucas.

"Mais je t'aime toujours aussi, Brooke," reprit Lucas. "Je m'en rends compte petit à petit, et je crois bien que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié."

C'est là que Brooke réalisa pleinement son acte. Elle venait de partager un baiser langoureux et plein de passion avec Lucas, son ex petit-ami, alors que son futur mari était à l'intérieur, sûrement en train de l'attendre. Merde.

"Non," trancha Brooke d'un ton catégorique. "Je ne t'aime pas. Et tu ne m'aimes pas. J'aime Julian, je vais me marier avec lui. Et tu es marié avec Peyton, et quoi que tu en dises, tu l'aimes aussi."

Elle savait que c'était sa conscience qui parlait et non véritablement son coeur, et que dans un sens, elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même que tout ça était vrai mais c'était la seule chose correcte à dire. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent tous les deux.

Lucas soupira et se rapprocha de Brooke.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Brooke. Et je sais que tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai." répliqua Lucas. "Quand on s'est embrassé, je sais que tu as toi aussi ressenti quelque chose."

Brooke se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait le choix entre soit lui avouer la vérité et ainsi foutre toute sa vie actuelle en l'air, soit lui mentir et le faire souffrir. Pour Lucas, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. La fille d'avant aurait tout fait. Mais elle avait mûri et changé. Il s'était marié. Et ça l'avait changé et fait mûrir. Elle savait à présent ce qui était bon et ce qui n'était pas bon. Et Lucas n'était pas bon pour elle. Il était égoïste et irréfléchi. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle mais qui sait, demain, il sera peut-être de nouveau fou amoureux de Peyton. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec lui. Et Brooke n'allait pas tout gâcher. Non, c'était impossible. Elle aimait Julian, il était parfait. Il était bon pour elle. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Quand on s'est embrassé, je n'ai strictement rien ressenti, Lucas. Je ne t'aime plus. Je suis totalement amoureuse de Julian et je veux me marier avec lui à tout prix. Je veux être sa femme et vieillir avec lui. Je veux qu'il soit le père de mes enfants. Toi, tu es un simple amour de lycée que j'avais totalement oublié. Alors reprends-toi et va donc aimer ta femme."

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur, n'attendant pas une réponse de Lucas. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir son visage blessé, de toute façon et fondre en larmes devant lui aurait fait perdre toute crédibilité à son discours. Son coeur tout entier était brisé mais elle se disait que ça en valait la peine. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais pourquoi, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Julian d'un pas lent, son coeur tout entier se serra et elle eut l'impression d'être vidée de tout amour ? Quand on sait qu'on a fait la bonne chose à faire, on est soulagé par la suite. Mais Brooke était bien loin d'être soulagée. Au contraire, son coeur pesait une tonne et tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de s'accrocher au bras de Julian, comme si c'était sa seule roue de secours.


	6. Love or leave

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 12:00. _

"A table," hurla Brooke de la salle à manger.

Lucas sursauta et se réveilla petit à petit. Il venait de s'endormir sur son lit et en avait presque oublié qu'il mangeait chez Brooke aujourd'hui. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais vu qu'il dormait chez elle, avec Peyton & Sawyer, il ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond. Il se leva avec difficulté, se frotta les yeux et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Julian et Peyton étaient déjà assis autour de la table ronde et discutaient gaiement comme de vieux amis. Brooke était à la cuisine et essayait de porter le plat et les verres.

Lucas se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider.

"Donne moi ça, tiens," proposa t-il en prenant le plateau.

Sans le faire exprès, il effleura la main de Brooke ce qui provoqua en lui une décharge électrique qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir de sa vie.  
Ce fut comme s'il venait de toucher du feu. Mais même si ça brûlait, c'était tellement agréable qu'on n'avait pas envie de retirer sa main. Il devait sûrement être masochiste, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Brooke aussi avait ressenti quelque chose puisqu'elle rougit un peu et s'éloigna le plus possible de Lucas.

Lucas poussa un long soupir intérieur. Ce repas s'annonçait très long alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé. Il aurait mieux fait de se porter malade ou d'aller chez Haley et Nathan. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Brooke le soir de la fête de mariage, les choses étaient devenus très étranges avec Brooke. Elle l'ignorait au possible - tout comme lui, d'ailleurs - et essayait d'être toujours en compagnie de Julian quand il était là, comme si se retrouver seule avec Lucas l'aurait conduit à faire des bêtises. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément.

"Le repas est servi," annonça Brooke en posant les verres sur la table et en s'installant à côté de Julian.

"Mmh, ça a l'air délicieux," avoua Peyton en commençant à servir Sawyer.

La petite était assise sur une haute chaise mais avait l'air très fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, si bien que Lucas en profita pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer le repas en face de Brooke et Julian, heureux au possible, et à côté de Peyton, sa femme qui faisait comme s'il n'existait plus.

"Je vais amener Sawyer, en haut, histoire qu'elle dorme un peu." décida Lucas en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. "Je resterai avec elle, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon."

Peyton commença à protester mais Lucas fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et monta en haut, sous le regard éberlué de sa femme, mais aussi de Brooke et de Julian.

"Je vais monter, je reviens." indiqua Peyton en se levant de table à son tour et en montant les escaliers.

Brooke suivit Peyton du regard puis se tourna vers Julian.

"Lucas a l'air bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda Julian. "Depuis son arrivée, il est ... étrange."

Brooke se raidit aussitôt. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Si tel était le cas, Brooke devait trouver un plan, et vite.

"Peyton et lui ont quelques problèmes, ce doit être ça," répliqua Brooke en essayant d'adopter un ton nonchalant, comme si elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Julian hocha la tête puis coupa un morceau de sa viande.

"Et tu crois qu'ils vont se réconcilier ?" demanda Julian.

"Je ne sais pas..." avoua Brooke. "Je devrais peut-être monter, non ?"

Julian posa sa main sur celle de Brooke.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser tous les deux."

Brooke acquiesça. Il avait raison. Mais l'idée que Lucas et Peyton soient tous les deux en haut la perturba bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. 

_Chambre d'amis, Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 12:15. _

Lucas était allongé sur le lit, à regarder Sawyer qui dormait dans son lit d'un oeil bienveillant, quand Peyton entra dans la chambre. Elle se mit face à lui et attendit qu'il la remarque.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" dit Lucas en se relevant.

"Luke, je veux juste savoir comment tu vas..." avoua Peyton d'une voix douce. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien."

Lucas mit les mains dans ses poches et hésita à lui dire toute la vérité.

"Notre mariage ne va pas bien." répliqua Lucas en haussant les épaules.

Peyton se rapprocha de son mari et lui prit les mains.

"Je sais. Mais doit-on abandonner aussi vite ?" répliqua Peyton. "On est mariés, Lucas. Et bon dieu, on est Lucas et Peyton. On a traversé tellement de choses, tous les deux. Abandonner maintenant serait un manque de courage."

Lucas repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés : ça serait un manque de respect que d'abandonner maintenant. Mais en même temps, Lucas trouvait peu de raisons de continuer, si ce n'est la plus importante : Sawyer. Rien que pour elle, il était prêt à aimer Peyton, quitte à se forcer. Mais il ne souhaitait pas être malheureux toute sa vie. Il voulait être avec Peyton parce qu'il l'aimait, non pas parce qu'elle était la mère de son enfant.

Peyton vit Lucas pensif quelques instants et se pencha vers lui. Elle l'embrassa doucement mais Lucas se recula en secouant la tête.

"Arrête, Peyton, ça n'a pas de sens." répliqua Lucas. "Notre mariage vole en éclats et ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va résoudre nos problèmes."

Lucas s'assit sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il était perdu.

"Lucas, je suis ta femme. Je sais que tu me désires encore."

Il releva les yeux vers elle et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Peyton se mit au-dessus de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Lucas aurait pu résister à Peyton. Il aurait pu la faire arrêter. Mais il se souvint des paroles de Brooke de l'autre soir. Elle ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas de lui. Leur histoire était terminée depuis longtemps pour elle. Elle allait se marier avec Julian. Peyton était là, prête à recoller les morceaux avec lui. Elle l'aimait.

Lucas cessa de résister à Peyton. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa passionnément. C'était sa femme. En se mariant, il avait le choix de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il ne se doutait juste pas qu'il serait plus souvent confronté au pire qu'au meilleur. Et qu'une certaine brune le mettrait dans tous ses états. 

_Rue, Tree Hill, 15:00. _

Brooke et Peyton faisaient une promenade dans les rues de Tree Hill en compagnie de Sawyer. Peyton poussait le landeau de sa fille tandis que Brooke tenait la petite Sawyer par la main.

"Tu as l'air heureuse," constata Brooke avec le sourire.

Peyton sourit et rougit même un peu.

"Avec Lucas, ça va mieux..." répondit-elle, sur un ton presque mystérieux."Avant, on a couchés ensemble... Cela faisait des lustres qu'on ne l'avait pas fait."

Brooke émit un petit rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas le genre de détails qu'elle voulait entendre, surtout par Peyton. Elle se fichait bien de la vie sexuelle de Lucas et Peyton. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'une part d'elle était jalouse et avait juste envie de frapper Peyton pour avoir osé toucher Lucas. Mais elle se sentit vite coupable en pensant à Julian et essaya de paraître totalement détendue.

"C'est bien pour vous," commenta Brooke en se forçant à sourire.

Elle resta songeuse un instant. Lucas n'était vraiment qu'un salaud. Il y a quelques jours, il l'embrassait et lui avouait qu'il l'aimait toujours et aujourd'hui, il couchait avec Peyton. Il n'avait pas changé. Heureusement que Brooke, si. Elle était plus forte et savait ne pas succomber aux belles paroles de Lucas.

"Et toi, ton mariage ?" demanda Peyton en changeant de sujet. "La robe est finie ?"

Enfin un sujet qui rendait Brooke heureuse : son mariage.

"Oui, je l'ai terminé hier. Je te la montrerais très bientôt, d'ailleurs !"

Un large sourire s'était emparé de son visage, comme si le simple fait de parler de son mariage la rendait instantanément de bonne humeur.

"Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Brooke." avoua Peyton. "Tu mérites tellement tout ça. Et puis, Julian est un garçon génial, il saura t'aimer comme tu as besoin de l'être."

Oui, Julian l'aimait exactement comme Brooke le voulait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Cela faisait du bien à Brooke d'être autant aimé, de ne pas à avoir douter de ses sentiments - même s'ils avaient traversé leurs lots d'épreuves - et de pouvoir l'aimer en retour sans craindre de souffrir. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal de l'aimer. Leur amour était simple, pur et il semblait éternel. Brooke espérait juste que cela dure toujours.

"Je suis si chanceuse de l'épouser." commenta Brooke.

"C'est lui le chanceux dans l'histoire, Brooke," répliqua Peyton avec un petit sourire.

"Merci, Pey."

Les deux meilleures amies s'étreignirent. Leur amitié était plus forte, à présent, et ce fut comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais séparés. 

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 17:00. _

"Attends, récapitulons : tu ne sais plus où tu en es avec Peyton, tu penses avoir des sentiments pour Brooke alors qu'elle va se marier dans une semaine mais tu aimes toujours Peyton, du moins tu la désires encore ?" résuma Haley, d'un ton grave.

Lucas hocha la tête, honteux. Résumer comme ça, il avait l'air d'un sacré con. Ce qu'il était sûrement, d'ailleurs, mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Il était venu chez Haley pour discuter avec sa meilleure amie et recevoir des précieux conseils mais même Haley ne pouvait rien à la situation.

"Lucas, tu es un con." dit Haley. "Excuse-moi, mais c'est le cas. Tu ne sauras dont jamais ce que tu veux ?"

"Je sais, Hales. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non, pour réparer ses erreurs ?"

Haley poussa un soupir.

"Parfois, il est trop tard, Luke." dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami.

Haley était bien pessimiste et ce n'était pas son genre.

"Depuis quand es-tu pessimiste à ce point ?" ricana Lucas.

"Je ne suis pas pessimiste, seulement réaliste." répliqua Haley. "Brooke aime follement Julian. Ils sont si amoureux, si heureux ensemble que tu serais la pire des ordures que de détruire ça parce que tu penses peut-être encore aimer Brooke. Tu sais, ils ne vont pas peut-être se marier. Ils vont se marier. Leur amour est certain. Toi, tu doutes. Et si tu te trompais à nouveau ? Et si tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment ? Et puis, tu as Peyton, la fille pour qui tu t'es battue, la fille qui est censée être ton âme-soeur. C'est la mère de ton enfant, celle avec qui tu t'es marié. Ce n'est pas rien, un enfant et un mariage. Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer valser, Lucas."

Lucas écouta chaque mot de Haley, chaque mot lui brisant un peu plus le coeur. Tout ce que disait Haley, Lucas le savait déjà.

"Alors selon toi, je dois rester avec Peyton parce que je me suis mariée avec elle et qu'elle est la mère de mon enfant et laisser Brooke se marier parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Julian ?"

Il haussa le ton sans le vouloir. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Haley s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments et s'il faisait toujours les mauvais choix. Il était en colère contre lui-même, mais aussi contre toutes ces choses qu'ils n'avaient pas faîtes ou au contraire, qu'il avait fait.

"Et moi, dans tout ça ?" reprit Lucas. "Je veux être heureux. Je ne suis pas comme Dan qui n'a jamais osé quitter Deb pour ma mère alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Je veux être avec la femme que j'aime."

Haley soupira. Visiblement, elle n'avait plus rien à dire.

"Tu crois que ta mère aurait repris Dan s'il avait quitté Deb ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas", avoua Lucas. "Et on ne le saura jamais, car il n'a jamais osé. Il l'a regrettait toute sa vie et quand il a eu l'occasion de réparer ses erreurs, il était trop tard. Il avait tué Keith, et ma mère n'a jamais pu lui pardonner. Je ne veux pas en arriver là..."

Il savait bien que sa relation avec Brooke n'était pas du tout la même que celle qu'avait sa mère avec Dan, mais quand même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours se comparer avec Dan. Il voulait faire mieux que lui.

"Tu penses sérieusement que tu vas tuer quelqu'un ?" dit Haley en rigolant.

Lucas rit aussi, et ça détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

"Je n'espère pas." renchérit Lucas. "Non, mais tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Je ne veux pas regretter toute ma vie de ne pas avoir empêcher Brooke de se marier."

"Bon, quitte à faire une bêtise, autant la faire bien..." soupira Haley. "Déjà, est-elle au courant que tu as peut-être toujours des sentiments pour elle ?"

Lucas hésita un instant.

"Promets-moi de ne pas hurler et de ne pas m'insulter."

Haley lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, du genre qui voulait dire "est-ce que c'est vraiment mon genre de faire ça ?" ce qui donna un peu de courage à Lucas.

"On s'est embrassé à la fête du mariage et je lui ai dis que je l'aimais toujours."

"Quoooi ?" hurla Haley, sa voix montant dans les aigus d'un coup. "Espèce d'idiot, tu es vraiment..."

"Haley, ta promesse !" répliqua Lucas.

Haley se rassit de sa chaise et prit une mine penaude.

"Pardon, c'est le choc." s'excusa t-elle. "Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?"

Lucas se souvint avec douleur de la réaction de Brooke suite à son baiser. La première et la deuxième fois.

"Et bien, au début, je l'ai embrassé et là, elle m'a repoussé et elle a pété un plomb. Elle hurlait, m'a dit qu'elle était fiancée et que j'étais mariée... Et puis, elle s'est calmée. Et on s'est embrassés à nouveau. C'était magique, ça a duré quelques minutes et sérieusement, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je lui ai ensuite dit que je savais qu'elle m'aimait toujours, ce qui paraissait clair vu comment elle avait répondu à mes baisers. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti, qu'elle voulait se marier avec Julian et que je ferais mieux d'aller aimer ma femme."

"Oh, Luke..." fit Haley en prenant sa main."Tu crois qu'elle disait la vérité ?"

"J'espère que non,"répondit franchement Lucas. "Mais Hales, la façon dont elle m'a embrassé, comment elle se cramponnait à moi et puis son regard... elle n'a pas pu ne rien ressentir."

Haley resta songeuse quelques instants.

"C'est vrai et puis, Brooke a toujours été très douée pour mentir. Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler de toi en toute discrétion, ne t'en fais pas. Fais ce que tu as à faire avec Peyton, suis ton coeur, et ne te trompe pas cette fois. Aime la ou quitte la. Mais ne joue pas sur deux terrains différents à la fois, tu pourrais perdre les deux en même temps."


	7. Your love's my drug

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 11:00. _

Alors que Brooke était en train de feuilleter un magazine de mariage, la sonnerie de la maison retentit. Elle se demanda qui ça pouvait être, sachant que Julian était parti tourner une séquence pour son film à 60 km de Tree Hill et que Peyton, Lucas et Sawyer étaient déjà partis ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Haley, toute souriante, tenant un plateau de muffins dans la main.

"Haley !" s'exclama Brooke tout sourire, en laissant entrer son amie à l'intérieur.

Haley déposa le plateau sur la table et s'installa. Brooke s'assit en face d'elle et goûta un muffin.

"Ils sont délicieux !" avoua Brooke en fourrant une nouvelle bouchée dans sa bouche. "Que me vaut ta visite ?"

"Et bien, Nathan et Lucas sont allés emmener Jamie voir un match de basket à Charlotte, alors j'ai pensé venir te voir, sachant que Julian était lui aussi parti pour la journée..."

"Oh, Lucas est parti avec Nate ?" demanda Brooke, en essayant de prendre un air totalement détaché. "Je pensais qu'il était parti avec Peyton et Sawyer..."

Haley sourit, sans que Brooke ne comprenne pourquoi. Qu'importe, elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi. Surtout si ça avait un lien avec Lucas. Si en fait, elle voulait savoir ; ça l'intriguait. Maintenant, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Haley et son sourire mystérieux.

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?" lui demanda Brooke avec un air suspicieux.

"Pour rien."

"Haley..."

"Bon, très bien. Lucas m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé entre vous et..."

Le visage de Brooke devint livide.

"Quoi ?"

A ce moment précis, elle ne détestait personne plus que Lucas Scott. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient passé un accord tacite : ne rien dire à personne sur ce qui s'était passé. Et voilà qu'Haley savait tout. Et elle allait sûrement tout déballer à Nathan, qui pourrait sans le faire exprès en parler à Jamie qui le dirait à Julian et ... Oh mon dieu.

"Brooke, ne fais pas cette tête," dit Haley en voulant rassurer son amie. "Lucas avait juste besoin de tout déballer et je suis sa meilleure amie, alors..."

"Peyton aussi est ma meilleure amie et pourtant, je ne lui ai pas tout raconté." répliqua Brooke.

Haley haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard lourd de sens à Brooke.

"Toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Peyton, et ce n'est pas parce que tu veux garder le secret."

Haley avait raison. Si Brooke n'avait rien dit à Peyton, c'était bien parce qu'elle était la femme de Lucas. Et en tant que telle, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.

"Bon, d'accord,"admit Brooke. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander. Quitte à en parler, autant savoir les détails croustillants.

"Il est perdu. Déchiré entre toi et Peyton. Comme toujours." soupira Haley.

"Il n'a pas à l'être", répliqua Brooke. "Il a choisi Peyton. Il n'a plus à douter ou à être déchiré."

"Il n'a pas choisi, Brooke. Rappelle-toi. C'est toi qui l'a poussé vers Peyton, à chaque fois. C'est toi qui a choisi pour lui, parce que tu aimais Peyton plus que Lucas et que tu voulais son bonheur à elle d'abord. Et puis parce que tu avais peur de ce que tu ressentais pour Lucas et que tu ne voulais pas souffrir."

Brooke ne voulait plus penser au passé. Toutes ces années, elle s'était efforcé de l'oublier et aujourd'hui, il lui revenait en pleine figure. Non, elle en avait assez de tout ça. Elle allait se marier. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Haley. D'accord, c'est moi qui ait rompu mais il est allé vers Peyton tout seul. Il a réussi à trouver le chemin vers elle tout seul. A chaque fois. Et ils se sont mariés. Ce sont des âmes-soeurs, Hales. Les choses sont faîtes pour l'éternité. Et je suis heureuse pour eux, sincèrement."

Haley écoutait Brooke parler avec la plus grande attention du monde. Comme si elle ne voulait pas manquer un seul mot.

"Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses toujours à lui, Brooke ? Pourquoi quand je te parle de Nathan, Lucas et Jamie, tu ne retiens que le nom de Lucas en tête ? Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé en retour ?"

Brooke secoua la tête.

"Arrêtons de parler du passé. Je vais me marier et tu ferais mieux de raisonner Lucas plutôt que d'essayer de me convaincre que j'aime toujours Lucas."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu aimais toujours Lucas" la contredit Haley dans un sourire. "Mais toi, tu viens de le faire."

_Terrain de basket, Charlotte, 14:00. _

Le match était terminé depuis une bonne heure maintenant et le terrain étant vide, Jamie s'amusait à tirer au panier tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre sa cible. Nathan et Lucas étaient assis dans les gradins et regardait Jamie jouer.

"Dis, j'ai quelque chose à te demander," avoua Nathan à son demi-frère.

Lucas détourna son attention de Jamie et regarda Nathan.

"Julian m'a demandé d'être son témoin et je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas."

"Pourquoi ça serait le cas ?" demanda Lucas en fronçant les sourcils.

Nathan parut tout à coup mal à l'aise et fixa un point sur le sol.

"Haley m'a raconté à propos de toi et Brooke, et je ne voudrais pas que le fait que je sois le témoin de Julian change quelque chose entre nous."

Alors Nathan serait le témoin de Julian ? Parfait. Julian pouvait prendre qui il désirait, Lucas s'en contrefichait. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que ça l'embêtait un peu que Julian ait dans ses rangs Nathan. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu.

"Haley ne sait pas tenir sa langue." soupira Lucas, en injuriant Haley intérieurement. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait quelque chose entre nous, Nate. Je ne savais juste pas que toi et Julian étiez si proches..."

"Nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps. C'est vraiment un mec bien, Luke." se justifia Nathan.

"Je n'en doute pas," répondit Lucas avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le fait que tout le monde vante les qualités de Julian commençait sérieusement à agacer Lucas. Il avait compris qu'il était l'homme parfait, pas besoin de lui rabâcher tout le temps.

"Pour tout t'avouer, quand Haley m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Brooke, je t'en ai un peu voulu. Julian et elle sont heureux, Lucas. Ils sont amoureux, ils forment le couple idéal et franchement, ça fait du bien de voir Brooke si heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans le passé, et notamment par ta faute."

Toujours la même rengaine. Il savait tout cela, il y avait réfléchi mieux que quiconque. Il avait bien vu à quel point Brooke était heureuse avec Julian et il ne voulait pas briser son couple mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas la laisser se marier avec un autre que lui.

"Je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec lui, que Julian est le mari parfait et qu'ils forment un couple parfait. Je sais aussi que je suis mariée à Peyton et que j'ai une fille avec elle. Je sais tout ça. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours ressentir des choses pour elle..."

Nathan resta silencieux un instant.

"Tu as toujours été égoïste au fond. Toujours à penser à ton propre bonheur avant celui des autres... Il est encore temps de reculer, Lucas. Laisse Brooke se marier et être heureuse avec l'homme parfait pour elle et reste avec Peyton, ta femme qui t'aime au côté de ta fille."

"Donc j'abandonne ?"

"Tu n'es même pas sûr de tes sentiments, Lucas !"

Lucas se leva brusquement. Il en avait assez de cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.

"Je vais sortir prendre un peu l'air" décida t-il.

Nathan soupira et descendit pour rejoindre Jamie. Quand à Lucas, il sortit dehors et se calma un peu. Il fallait qu'il parle à Brooke, et vite.

_Maison des Davis/Baker, 21:00._

Lucas entra dans la maison et vit de la lumière dans la cuisine. Il avait hésité à rentrer ce soir, ne voulant défier ni Brooke ni Peyton mais avait pris son courage à deux mains et était rentré. Brooke était assise sur le canapé et lisait un magazine. Le coeur de Lucas se serra.

"Bonsoir," dit-il en se rapprochant de Brooke.

Brooke leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

"Bonsoir..."

"Où est Julian ?"

"Parti pendant deux jours filmer son film." répondit Brooke. "Où est Peyton ?"

"Aucune idée."

Brooke haussa un sourcil.

"Elle n'est pas rentrée de la journée."

"Tu pourrais l'appeler," proposa Lucas en s'asseyant en face de Brooke, sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé.

"Toi, tu pourrais le faire. Tu es son mari."

"Et toi sa meilleure amie."

Brooke poussa un soupir puis se leva pour aller prendre le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Peyton puis attendit qu'elle décroche.  
Elle tomba automatiquement sur le répondeur.

"Elle ne répond pas."

"Bien, on dirait qu'il n'y aura que toi et moi cette nuit." annonça Lucas en souriant espièglement.

Le coeur de Brooke se mit à battre plus vite. La façon dont il la regardait, le ton qu'il employait... C'était trop pour elle, et elle était bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair.

"Au fait, merci d'avoir tout dit à Haley." dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Lucas rougit un peu et devint presque gêné.

"Désolé mais j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi," répliqua Brooke. "Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. On s'est embrassés, c'était une erreur, point final. Moi, je ne me prends pas la tête et je ne me pose pas mille questions. Tu devrais faire de même."

Elle mentait, évidemment. Le baiser l'avait totalement chamboulé et depuis, n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lucas. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait admit, surtout pas à Lucas.

"Ah oui ?" fit Lucas en arquant un sourcil et en se levant. "Le fait que je t'embrasse te laisse totalement insensible ?"

Brooke hocha la tête vigoureusement et se sentit déglutir en voyant Lucas se rapprocher d'elle.

"Donc, suivant ta logique implacable, si je t'embrasse ... là (il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou), tu ne ressens strictement rien."

Brooke voulut le repousser mais le sentiment qu'elle éprouva à l'instant même où ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau l'empêchèrent de le faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il continue.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et Brooke répondit à ses baisers avec ferveur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, comme s'ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, et s'embrassèrent encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les baisers de Lucas étaient une drogue pour Brooke et ce soir, elle replongeait. Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda, les yeux brillants.

"Tu ne me désires pas."

"Bien sûr que non," dit Brooke en souriant d'un air mutin tout en lui enlevant son tee-shirt. "On peut faire ça sans risque, je ne ressentirais rien."

Lucas rit un peu tout en commençant à défaire son était au septième ciel.

"Tout ça, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est de l'amusement pur et simple. Après tout, je suis marié et tu es fiancée."

Brooke le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa. Il devait arrêter de parler et simplement l'embrasser.

D'un coup, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Peyton, tenant Sawyer dans ses bras, regardait Brooke et Lucas sur le canapé à moitié nus, collés l'un à l'autre, avec une expression qui trahissait le dégout qu'elle ressentait.


	8. Just tonight

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 23:00. _

"Je vais monter Sawyer dans sa chambre." déclara Peyton d'un ton impassible en n'osant même pas regarder son mari et sa meilleure amie si proches.

Elle monta les escaliers en vitesse puis elle disparut. Brooke reboutonna sa chemise et se sentit plus mal que jamais. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie. Le sentiment de honte qu'elle éprouvait ne l'avait jamais traversé auparavant et ça lui faisait un choc de le ressentir. Au lycée, elle s'était disputée avec Peyton car cette dernière avait embrassé Lucas, son petit-ami. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien pires. Déjà, ils n'étaient plus au lycée. Brooke, comme Lucas, était un adulte. Et puis, Lucas n'était pas seulement le petit-ami de Peyton, il était son mari. Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus sérieuses, et l'acte de Brooke encore plus horrible.

"Laisse-moi régler ça avec Peyton," ordonna Lucas à Brooke qui commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Très bien. Je vais chez Haley pour la nuit, c'est mieux." décida Brooke en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires dans un sac.

Le fait que Brooke quitte sa propre maison était assez ironique, mais Brooke se voyait mal rester ici.

Lucas remit son tee-shirt en vitesse puis poussa un long soupir. Il avait l'air bouleversé, autant que Brooke l'était.

"Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais que les choses se règlent..."

"Lucas, ne te sens obligé de rien... Je parlerai à Peyton plus tard, toi essaye de calmer les choses par rapport à ton mariage."

"Mon mariage ? Le tien est concerné aussi, non ?"

La réponse de Brooke se lisait sur son visage.

"Je l'aime, Lucas. Je veux toujours me marier avec lui."

"Mais tu m'aimes aussi !"

"Bonne nuit, Lucas."

Elle enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison sans attendre une réponse. A l'intérieur, Lucas était plus désemparé que jamais et attendit que Peyton descende. Il était prêt à l'affronter.

Des pas se firent entendre. Peyton descendit l'escalier et lança un regard glacial à son mari. Elle n'osa même pas s'approcher de lui.

"Alors, c'est comme ça que tu veux arranger notre mariage ? En sautant sur Brooke qui est fiancée ?" lança Peyton.

"Peyton, écoute..." commença Lucas en voulant calmer les choses.

"Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter. J'en ai assez de t'écouter."

"Peyton, je t'ai dis que rien n'allait dans notre couple. Et tu m'as sauté dessus pour arranger les choses."

Peyton s'était rapprochée de Lucas et le gifla à toute volée.

"Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?" répliqua t-elle. "Je t'ai écouté, j'essayais juste de recoller les morceaux. Je me battais pour nous, Lucas."

"Tu te battais pour nous ?"

"Oui !"

"Alors où étais-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Peyton ne dit rien pendant un instant.

"A Los Angeles" soupira t-elle.

"Que faisais-tu là-bas ?"

"J'étais voir Jake."

_Maison des Scott, 23:30._

Brooke toqua à la porte d'entrée pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde et espérait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il pleuvait à verse dehors, si bien que ses larmes se confondaient avec la pluie - ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout. Elle toqua encore une fois, cette fois-ci avec plus d'assurance et entendit du bruit à l'intérieur.

Nathan vient lui ouvrir et fut choqué de voir Brooke, son sac à main pour tout bagage, trempée jusqu'aux os, devant sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Je peux rester ici pour la nuit ?" demanda Brooke d'un ton désemparé.

"Bien sûr!" s'exclama Nathan. "Entre, tu es trempée."

Brooke entra et quitta sa veste dès qu'elle le put. Nathan alla lui chercher une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche un peu tandis que Brooke s'installa sur le canapé. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec une serviette et une tasse de chocolat chaud en main.

"Nathan, tu es un ange," le remercia Brooke.

Nathan lui sourit et s'installa en face.

"Que s'est-il passé chez toi pour que tu sois obligée de t'en aller ?" la questionna Nathan, d'un air soucieux. "C'est à propos de Lucas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Brooke hésita à tout lui raconter mais après tout, tout le monde était déjà au courant et elle avait vraiment envie de tout déballer.

"Peyton nous a surpris, Lucas et moi, en train de nous embrasser sur le canapé," confia Brooke d'un ton qui trahissait toute la honte qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de la situation.

Nathan ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

"Je sais que c'est horrible, Nate. Je me sens si mal, je te jure, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin... J'aime Julian, et je veux qu'il devienne mon mari. Mais depuis que Lucas est revenu, je suis perdue... Je n'arrive pas à lui résister."

Nathan resta silencieux pendant un instant.

"J'avais prévenu Lucas... Je lui avais dit que tu aimais Julian et que continuer à te séduire était une erreur." répondit Nathan en secouant la tête. "On s'est même disputés aujourd'hui à propos de ça."

Brooke parut surprise. Ainsi, Lucas en avait aussi parlé à Nathan. Peut-être cela voulait-il dire que ses sentiments étaient réels ? Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à penser à ça. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était mal. Ils ne devaient plus jamais le faire.

"Et maintenant, que va t-il se passer ?" demanda Nathan après un silence.

"Je ne sais pas," admit Brooke. "Si Julian l'apprend, le mariage sera annulé et ma vie foutue. Mon amitié avec Peyton est probablement finie, et quand au mariage de Peyton et Lucas, je ne sais pas comment il va évoluer."

Brooke but une gorgée du chocolat chaud pour éviter de fondre en larmes.

"Est-ce que tu aimes Lucas ?" demanda Nathan. "Je veux dire, avant d'essayer d'arranger tout ça, il faut que tu te poses cette question. Si tu l'aimes ou non. Car si c'est le cas, Brooke, tu ne peux pas te marier avec Julian. C'est un gars bien qui est fou de toi, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour se marier à une fille qui ne partage pas ses sentiments. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant. La confiance, la fidélité, tout ça fait aussi parti d'un couple. En embrassant Lucas, tu as brisé ces deux valeurs. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, Brooke, au contraire, tu es mon amie et je serais toujours de ton côté mais il faut avouer que la situation n'est pas à ton avantage. Tu devrais être en train de préparer ton mariage, pas de tromper ton fiancé."

Les paroles de Nathan firent l'effet d'une gifle pour Brooke. Ce fut comme s'il venait de lui déverser un saut d'eau froide sur la tête. Elle se mordilla la langue pour ne pas pleurer et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne sais pas si j'aime Lucas ou non."

Nathan la regarda d'un air grave. Il savait tout aussi bien que Brooke ce que ça voulait dire.

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 23:40._

Jake ? Lucas dut réfléchir quelques instants avant de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom.

"Quoi ?" demanda Lucas, étonné. "Jake du lycée ?"

"Oui, Jake du lycée."

"Il habite à Los Angeles ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?"

Peyton fronça les sourcils.

"On doit parler de Brooke, pas de Jake." lui rappela Peyton.

"Peyton, tu as commencé, tu termines !"

"Très bien. Je l'ai rencontré dans la boîte où je bosse, il est musicien dans un groupe que le label produit."

Peyton travaillait en effet dans un label, mais un label proche de celui qu'elle avait crée, si bien qu'elle aimait vraiment son travail à présent.

"Et ?"

"Et depuis, on se voit régulièrement. En tant qu'amis. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Lucas. C'est un très bon ami à moi, il est super, sa fille et Sawyer s'entendent très bien et... ça fait du bien de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui m'écoute parler et qui me comprends. "

Mine de rien, Lucas en fut presque déçu. Ainsi, il était le seul méchant dans l'histoire. Le méchant mari qui avait trompé sa femme.

"Je suis désolé, Peyton," avoua Lucas sur un ton doux. "Vraiment. J'aurais aimé te dire tout ce que je pensais mais je ne sais pas, c'était trop dur de tirer un trait. Et puis, je ne savais pas comment te dire que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour Brooke."

"Alors tu en as ? Tu l'aimes toujours ?"

"Je crois bien, oui. Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Elle va se marier. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'éprouvais toujours quelque chose pour elle. Le fait de réaliser que j'allais la perdre pour toujours."

Peyton s'assit sur une chaise, visiblement choquée par toutes ses révélations.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Il n'y a pas dix mille options, Lucas."

"Je sais."

"On a des problèmes dans notre couple. On ne s'entend plus. Je t'ai trompé." récapitula Lucas, comme pour faire la liste de tous leurs problèmes.

"Et je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme que toi." ajouta Peyton en regardant Lucas droit dans les yeux.

"Alors tu l'aimes ?"

"Quand je suis allé à Los Angeles aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Jake dans un bar avec une autre fille. Mon coeur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Mais quand je suis tombée sur toi avec Brooke, mon coeur s'est serré mais ne s'est pas brisé."

Lucas et Peyton se faisaient face. Toutes les vérités étaient dites. Seule une restait en suspens, comme trop difficile pour être dite.

"C'est fini, pas vrai ?" dit Lucas.

"C'est fini." confirma Peyton.

Ils ne se prirent pas dans les bras. Ils ne pleurèrent pas. Ils restèrent juste l'un en face de l'autre en essayant de tourner cette page de leur vie de la meilleure façon qui soit.

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 23:45. _

"Je vais aller me coucher," décida Brooke. "Merci pour tout, Nathan."

"Je t'en prie," fit Nathan, sincère.

Ils s'étreignèrent rapidement.

"Une longue journée m'attend demain," soupira Brooke en rendant la serviette à Nathan. "Julian rentre, je vais devoir m'expliquer avec lui et puis je vais aussi devoir affronter Peyton."

"Tu y arriveras, Brooke. Tu es forte."

"Merci."

"Je t'en prie. Tu feras la bonne chose à faire, j'en suis certain."

Brooke suivit Nathan dans les escaliers puis rentra dans la chambre d'amis. Nathan lui souhaita bonne nuit puis la laissa seule. Là, Brooke craqua enfin et lâcha toute la peine, la honte, le stress, l'inquiétude et le doute qu'elle ressentait. Elle repensa à cette folle soirée où tout avait basculé mais ne put s'empêcher de constater que les images qu'elle se repassait sans cesse en elle étaient ses baisers avec Lucas.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et le porta à l'oreille.

"Allo ?"

"Mademoiselle Davis ?" fit une voix masculine à l'appareil.

"Oui, c'est moi."

"Connaissez-vous Julian Baker ?"

Le coeur de Brooke se mit à battre plus vite.

"Oui, oui, c'est mon fiancé. Que se passe t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Julian a eu un accident de voiture. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment même. Vous devriez venir rapidement."

* * *

Un petit suspens pour la fin! ;-)  
J'ai voulu inclure Jake dans cette fic, car je l'adore, vraiment, et que j'ai été une fan de Jake/Peyton avant d'être une fan de Lucas/Brooke.

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	9. I need to know

Pardon pour le retard, mais les cours ont repris alors j'ai moins de temps!  
Chapitre très important pour la suite de l'histoire !  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre comme moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!

* * *

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 00:20. _

Le téléphone sonna brusquement alors que Lucas venait de s'assoupir, après une longue discussion avec Peyton. Il rechigna un peu puis se leva du canapé où il dormait - Peyton dormait dans la chambre en haut avec Sawyer.

"Allo ?" fit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

"Lucas, c'est Brooke. Je suis à l'hôpital, Julian a eu un accident de voiture et..."

Lucas sentit que Brooke était au plus mal et qu'elle refoulait ses sanglots.

"J'arrive tout de suite", dit Lucas. "Tu es toute seule ?"

"Nathan & Haley sont là aussi."

Il raccrocha et enfila en vitesse son pantalon. Il hésita à aller prévenir Peyton. Mais c'était la meilleure amie de Brooke et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle voudrait peut-être être au courant. Il monta les escaliers en silence puis toqua à la porte. Sawyer n'avait pas le sommeil léger et par chance, elle ne bougea même pas d'un poil alors que Peyton se réveilla à l'instant où Lucas avait posé un pied dans la chambre.

"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda Peyton, en se frottant les yeux.

"Julian a eu un accident de voiture, Brooke est à l'hôpital avec Nathan & Haley. Elle a besoin de nous."

Peyton sembla choquée et attristée. Elle était l'amie de Julian, en plus d'être l'amie de Brooke.

"Je viens", décida Peyton en se levant. Mais il faut qu'on aille déposer Sawyer chez les Scott, Quinn doit sûrement garder Jamie non ?"

Lucas acquiesça. Il prit sa fille dans les bras et descendit. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Peyton descendit après quelques minutes, habillée et bien réveillée. Elle prit Sawyer dans ses bras.

"Tu sais, je te déteste." avoua Peyton à Lucas.

Lucas fixa sa future ex-femme.

"Pey, encore une fois, je m'excuse..."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as trompé que je t'en veux, bien qu'il y ait de ça aussi." la coupa t-elle. "Non, si je te déteste, c'est parce que tu es toujours celui qui vient s'immiscer entre Brooke et moi. A cause de toi, ce soir, je devrais lui en vouloir. Ce soir, je devrais me montrer méchante, car elle m'a trompé elle aussi. Je devrais être méchante alors que c'est ce soir, plus que jamais, qu'elle a besoin de moi. Mais à cause de toi, je ne pourrais même pas être là pour elle."

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant Lucas bouche bée. Il fut profondément blessé par les propros de Peyton. Etait-il vraiment le responsable de tout ce qui arrivait ? Oui, il avait toujours semé la zizanie entre Peyton & Brooke, mais les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas blancs comme neige non plus. A vrai dire, c'était le seul qui assumait toujours.

_Hôpital, Tree Hill, 01:10._

Brooke fixait l'horloge de l'hôpital depuis une heure, cinq minutes et vingt secondes précises quand Lucas et Peyton sortirent de l'ascenceur et se dirigèrent vers elle, Nathan & Haley, installés à côté d'elle sur le banc.

"Vous avez des nouvelles ?" s'exclama Lucas en fixant insistement Brooke des yeux.

Brooke baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face après ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures à peine. Haley remarqua le malaise général et décida de prendre la parole.

"On a aucune nouvelle depuis notre arrivée. Mais le médecin ne devrait plus tarder..."

Peyton s'installa à côté de Nathan et fixa l'horloge à son tour.

"Je vais chercher du café, quelqu'un en veut ?" proposa Nathan.

"Je t'accompagne" répliqua Lucas.

Brooke et Peyton fixaient toujours l'horloge comme si leur vie en dépendait et ne répondirent pas à Nathan et Lucas, qui s'en allèrent devant le manque de réactivité des filles. Haley se leva à son tour et prétexta un appel à passer, bien que Brooke trouve étrange qu'Haley ait à appeler quelqu'un à 1 heure du matin. Il ne resta plus que Brooke et Peyton sur le banc.

Brooke avait évidemment peur de se retrouver confronter à Peyton et de devoir s'expliquer. Mais c'était inévitable.

"Merci d'être venue" dit Brooke d'une petite voix à sa meilleure amie, sans quitter l'horloge des yeux.

"Je suis là pour Julian."

"Je sais."

"Je suis là parce qu'il a eu un accident de voiture, parce que sa fiancée aime mon mari et parce je suis son amie."

"Pey, je..."

"Tu l'aimes ?"

"Lucas et..."

"Tu vois," dit Peyton en coupant Brooke. "Je te demande si tu l'aimes, et tu penses directement à Lucas. Peut-être bien que je parlais de Julian. Mais la seule foutue personne qui te vient à l'esprit quand je te demandes si tu l'aimes est mon mari, bordel."

Peyton étouffa un sanglot. Brooke se tourna vers Peyton, les larmes aux yeux. Voir Peyton si mal lui brisa le coeur tout entier.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Peyton..." s'excusa Brooke. "Je ne voulais pas que ceci arrive. J'ai essayé de résister... Mais je crois que je l'aime."

Peyton regarda Brooke d'un ton grave.

"Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Je pensais que toutes ces histoires de coeur étaient enfin derrière nous. Je pensais que je serais enfin heureuse avec Lucas et toi avec Julian. Mais on s'est trompé."

"Peyton, Lucas ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas comme il t'aime toi. Vous avez une histoire. J'ai toujours été la fille qui se met entre vous deux mais c'est terminé. J'aime Julian et je veux l'épouser. Toi, tu aimes Lucas et tu as une fille avec lui. Vous allez être à nouveau heureux, ensemble. On va oublier, tout ça."

Brooke essayait de se convaincre mais les mots sonnaient faux dans sa tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle les disait. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Mais si c'était pour le bonheur de Peyton et Lucas, alors elle préférait souffrir toute sa vie plutôt que de les voir malheureux.

"J'ai toujours cru que Lucas et moi étions des âmes-soeurs, tu sais, le genre de personnes certains de finir ensemble. Et j'en étais tellement certaine que j'ai foncé tête baissée dans cette relation avec Lucas, sans vraiment me demander si nous étions vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Après tout, on s'entendait bien et tout le monde était persuadé que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais depuis que nous sommes loin de Tree Hill, seulement tous les deux, ça ne va plus. Et depuis que j'ai revu Jake, je suis sûre à présent que ce n'est pas avec Lucas que j'ai envie de vivre."

Jake ?

"Tu as revu Jake ?" s'exclama Brooke.

"Oui. Et je suis retombée amoureuse de lui."

Brooke ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. C'était plutôt surprenant. Mais elle était contente pour Peyton. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Jake & Peyton formaient un magnifique couple.

"Alors tu n'aimes plus Lucas ?" risqua de demander Brooke.

"Non. Et lui non plus ne m'aime plus. Il ne t'a jamais vraiment oublié, Brooke. C'est toi qui a rompu avec lui et je crois bien que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez toujours ensemble à l'heure qu'il est."

"Peyton, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. J'ai rompu avec lui parce que je te tenais plus à notre amitié qu'à lui. Si nous étions restés ensemble, je n'aurais jamais pu te reparler, Peyton. Pas si j'étais encore avec Lucas et que je savais que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Mais je l'ai fait, et vous vous êtes retrouvés."

"Pour finir l'histoire que nous avions commencé" compléta Peyton. "Et elle se termine maintenant."

Brooke et Peyton se regardèrent d'un air attendrissant. Elles s'aimaient. Leur amitié avait traversé les années, les garçons, les jalousies, les crises, les décès, les trahisons et aujourd'hui, elles étaient là, assises sur ce banc d'hôpital, à se regarder comme le premier jour. En rêvant d'un monde où elles seraient seulement toutes les deux.

"Je t'aime, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Plus que tout au monde."

Peyton prit Brooke dans ses bras et laissa éclater les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

"Je t'aime aussi, Brooke Penelope Davis."

Quand les garçons revenirent, accompagné de Haley, ils trouvèrent Brooke et Peyton, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant un amour envolé, une tristesse enfouie et des tas de doutes.

_Chambre 505, Hôpital de Tree Hill, 02:10._

Brooke entra dans la chambre et en voyant Julian réveillé, elle ne put contenir ses larmes. Il était sain et sauf. Fort heureusement, il n'avait qu'une jambe cassée et s'en tirait plutôt bien pour un accident de cet envergure. Il sourit quand il vit Brooke s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui prendre la main.

"Tu m'as fais si peur," avoua t-elle.

"Désolé."

"Ne t'excuse pas. L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien."

Il sourit et ferma quelques secondes les yeux. Brooke se racla la gorge, prête à tout lui dévoiler.

"J'ai embrassé Lucas."

Julian rouvrit les yeux automatiquement.

"Je suis désolé, Julian. Il m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Deux fois. Je m'en veux tellement de te faire ça, de te dire ça maintenant mais je veux être franche avec toi. Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi."

Julian soupira.

"Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose..." avoua t-il.

Brooke serra la main de Julian mais il la retira, blessé.

"Brooke, tu peux t'en aller. Ne te sens pas obligé de rester."

"Julian, je t'aime."

"Je sais. Mais tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer de la façon que tu l'aimes."

Brooke baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il la connaissait si bien...

"Je n'ai jamais eu une chance comparé à lui. Tu l'aimes tellement, Brooke. Et tu t'es tellement fait souffrir toutes ces années que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir aujourd'hui. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Tu as le droit de l'aimer et d'être avec lui."

Il la regarda d'un air qui bouleversa Brooke. A la fois brisé et attendrissant, comme s'il essayait de lui en vouloir mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. C'était un homme si bien. Brooke s'en voulait de le faire souffrir de cette manière. Elle ne le méritait pas.

"Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, cette pauvre fille qui est toujours amoureuse de son amour de lycée."

Julian sourit.

"Cette pauvre fille qui est toujours amoureuse de son amour de lycée est géniale. Et je l'aimerai toujours."

Brooke se leva de sa chaise et étreigna Julian, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

"Julian Baker, tu es un homme talentueux, génial et magnifique. Quiconque ne te connaît pas a raté sa vie."

Julian ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. C'était ça avec Brooke : on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir très longtemps.

"C'est le meilleur discours de rupture que j'ai jamais entendu."

"Ce sont tes mots. C'est dans le script de ton dernier film, je l'ai lu la semaine dernière." avoua Brooke en souriant.

"Je me disais bien." sourit Julian.

Brooke embrassa Julian sur la joue puis sortit de la pièce, libérée d'un poids énorme. Le plus dur restait cependant encore à venir.


	10. Forever is over

_Ponton, Tree Hill, 13:25._

Il était là, assis sur ce banc, et à regarder l'horizon comme si c'était le plus beau paysage qu'il ait jamais vu et n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. C'était fou. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis hier soir à l'hôpital et espérait que les choses aillent dans le sens qu'il désirait. Mais il se préparait au pire, à savoir que Brooke allait peut-être épouser Julian.

Il vit une silhouette s'approcher et reconnut Brooke au premier coup d'oeil. Le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux, elle était plus belle que jamais. Vulnérable et magnifique. Brooke... Il l'avait toujours aimé. Et il ne cesserait jamais de le faire. C'était naturel, comme le simple fait de respirer. Qu'importe ce qui s'était mis entre eux dans le passé, aujourd'hui, ils étaient libres. Libres de s'aimer comme tous deux le désiraient. Du moins, Lucas l'espérait.

"Salut" dit Brooke en s'approchant de lui.

Lucas se leva du banc pour faire face à Brooke. Il retomba amoureux d'elle à l'instant même où elle sourit.

"Comment va Julian ?" demanda Lucas.

"Il va bien. Il sort de l'hôpital demain, normalement."

"C'est bien. Il sera en forme pour le mariage."

Il avait dit ça comme ça, d'un ton nonchalant, comme s'il s'en fichait. En réalité, il redoutait beaucoup la réponse de Brooke.

"On ne se marie plus." avoua Brooke.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Lucas, en essayant de se retenir d'exploser de joie.

Brooke fit un pas vers lui, mais alors qu'il crut qu'elle allait sourire et se jeter dans ses bras, sa mine s'assombrit.

"Parce que je l'ai trompé avec toi et que c'est impardonnable."

Lucas avança d'un pas et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

"Lucas, non..." dit Brooke en reculant.

"Mais... je ne comprends pas. Rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble à présent."

"Je viens à peine de rompre avec Julian, Lucas. Je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi comme ça, sous prétexte que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi. J'ai besoin de faire le point dans ma vie, de réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment... Et tu es toujours marié. Je ne peux pas être avec toi en sachant que tu es toujours marié avec Peyton. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu veux. Tu as encore ta vie à Los Angeles."

Ce fut Lucas qui recula à son tour. Dire qu'il pensait qu'enfin, ils pourraient être ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Brooke : elle avait raison.

"Très bien. Mais je reviendrai, Brooke. Une fois divorcé, je reviendrai ici à Tree Hill et j'espère que tu seras là à m'attendre."

Elle allait lui manquer pendant tout ce temps. Mais il la reverrait, il en était certain. ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

"Je t'aime, Brooke Davis. Et c'est la seule chose dans ce monde qui ne changera jamais."

Brooke voulut dire quelque chose mais il mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il lui sourit puis commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à Brooke. Il aurait pu continuer de marcher sans se retourner et la laisser perplexe. Mais il l'aimait. Et c'est cet amour qui le rendait incontrôlable quand il était avec elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda. Elle le regardait, le visage embué de larmes. Alors il se mit à marcher vers elle et Brooke fit de même. Deux amants courant l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient passer une seule seconde de plus sans l'autre. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Pour la dernière fois avant longtemps. Peut-être pour la dernière fois tout court, mais cette perspective faisait trop mal à Lucas pour qu'il l'imagine. Au bout de quelques minutes où il eut l'impression d'être au paradis, il se retira, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche puis marcha. Sans se retourner, cette fois-ci.

_Maison des Scott, Tree Hill, 15:12. _

"Tu es prêt, Lucas ?" cria Nathan à son demi-frère d'en bas de l'escalier.

Lucas marmonna quelque chose puis dévala les escaliers. Il affichait toujours une mine triste - il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était revenu du ponton où il avait dit adieu à Brooke - et tenait un énorme sac, contenant toutes ses affaires, dans la main.

"Je suis prêt," confirma Lucas en posant le sac dans l'entrée pour faire ses adieux.

Son avion décollait dans une petite heure mais il voulait être là-bas assez tôt. Nathan l'emmenait à l'aéroport, comme convenu, et était posté devant la porte. Haley et Jamie arrivèrent près de l'entrée. Jamie sauta dans les bras de son parrain et le serra fort.

"Tu vas me manquer, oncle Lucas."

"Je reviens très bientôt, je te le promets," lui chuchota Lucas.

Jamie le lâcha et se fut au tour d'Haley de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Nathan et Jamie sortirent dehors pour mettre le sac dans la voiture et laisser Lucas et Haley tranquilles.

"Je te revois bientôt, pas vrai ?" fit Haley.

"J'espère. Je t'appelle, et je te tiens au courant, c'est promis."

Haley acquiesça.

"Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas passé comme tu le souhaitais."

"Hales, tout va bien."

"Je sais que tout va bien, mais... tu vas divorcer de ta femme, Brooke t'a rejeté... J'ai le droit d'être inquiète, non ?"

"Le fait que je divorce de Peyton est une bonne chose, pour elle comme pour moi. On va avancer. Quand à Brooke, je lui ai dit que je reviendrai une fois que j'aurais fait le point dans ma vie et qu'elle aura fait le point dans la sienne. Je l'aime et je ne compte pas la lâcher de sitôt ! Mais il faut du temps pour tout, et aujourd'hui, c'est le temps pour réfléchir."

"Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Luke. C'est tout ce qui m'importe."

"Tu sais ce qui me rend heureux ? C'est de te voir toi, si heureuse avec Nate, Jamie et bientôt un deuxième bébé Scott. S'il te plaît, reste heureuse."

Haley serra Lucas dans ses bras plus fort. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. La seule chose qui était restée intacte toutes ces années était leur amitié et c'était une chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre.

"Je t'aime, Luke. Prends soin de toi, et reviens vite."

Lucas l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sortit dehors. Il était temps de partir.

_Maison des Davis/Baker, Tree Hill, 18:52._

Sawyer dormait dans son landeau tranquillement tandis que Brooke et Peyton dînaient dans le plus grand des silences. Après toutes ces émotions, un peu de calme ne faisait pas de mal. Peyton partait pour Los Angeles demain, mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de la compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

"Que vas tu faire à présent ?" demanda Peyton.

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bien, de ta vie. Je veux dire, tu n'es plus fiancée et je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé avec Lucas..."

Brooke ne voulait absolument pas parler de Lucas. Surtout pas avec son actuelle femme.

"Je vais travailler. Me concentrer sur les choses importantes."

Peyton lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus et Brooke sourit.

"Je sais ce que tu va me dire... Que me plonger dans le travail est une mauvaise chose et que je dois m'occuper de moi. Mais c'est réellement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment."

"Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Brooke, c'est tout."

"Je le serais, c'est promis," répliqua Brooke. "Et toi, que va-tu faire ?"

"Déjà, divorcer." répondit Peyton de but en blanc. "Puis m'organiser avec Lucas pour la garde de la petite, l'appartement... J'ai tant de choses à faire. Presque une vie à reconstruire."

"Et avec Jake ?"

Peyton soupira.

"Avec Jake, rien du tout. Je suis aller à Los Angeles avant-hier, et il était dans ce bar avec cette fille... Peut-être bien que je me suis fait des idées sur nous-deux. Peut-être que lui ne ressent rien. On verra. En tout cas, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses."

"Confie-lui ce que tu ressens. Tu seras fixée ensuite, mais si ça se trouve, il ressent la même chose."

Peyton resta pensive quelques instants puis regarda Brooke d'un air sérieux.

"Et toi, tu as confié ce que tu ressentais à Lucas ?"

"Oui."

"Et... ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble ? Si c'est à cause de moi, Brooke, je t'assure que c'est terminé. Notre histoire est terminée."

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Du moins, pas en partie. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, comme tu l'as dit avant."

"On sera heureuse, pas vrai ? Toi et moi ?"

Brooke posa sa main sur celle de Peyton et lui sourit.

"On fera tout pour, en tout cas."


	11. All is right

Voilà la fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.  
Cela clôt l'histoire de Brooke & Lucas d'une belle façon, du moins à mon sens.  
J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent ainsi dans la série :p  
Mais heureusement qu'ils nous restent notre imagination pour imaginer un futur meilleur pour BL.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fin, et la fic en général.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Los Angeles, 14:00._

"C'est terminé" annonça le notaire en fermant le dossier d'un coup sec et ferme.

Lucas et Peyton se jetèrent un dernier regard puis se levèrent. C'était officiel : ils n'était plus mari et femme. Lucas n'était même pas triste, à vrai dire, il était presque soulagé. Son histoire avec Peyton était finie, la page pouvait donc se tourner. Le reste restait encore à écrire.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau puis les deux ex-mariés se retrouvèrent dehors, face à face.

"Tu pourras voir Sawyer quand tu veux. Je sais que tu veux être présent pour elle." dit Peyton sur un ton conciliant.

En effet, c'était Peyton qui avait eu la garde exclusive de Sawyer mais ils s'étaient convenus que Lucas pourrait prendre sa fille quand il le désirait.

"Merci, Peyton. Oui, je veux son bonheur plus que tout."

"Tu vas rester dans le coin ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Sawyer est ici..."

"Mais Brooke est à Tree Hill" compléta Peyton avec un demi-sourire.

Lucas afficha une mine penaude. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rendre les choses les plus simples possible mais c'était très difficile. Il ne voyait pas comment retrouver Brooke, la femme qu'il aimait, et être présent pour sa fille. Il ne voulait abandonner ni l'une ni l'autre.

"Tu trouveras une solution, Lucas."

"Et toi, comment vont les choses avec Jake ?"

Peyton sourit.

"On emménage ensemble la semaine prochaine" avoua Peyton en essayant de dissimuler sa joie.

"Ouaw, c'est rapide..."

Il n'était pas jaloux ni blessé par l'attitude de Peyton. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Et Jake était un type bien. C'était même le garçon idéal pour Peyton. Le garçon qu'il avait toujours cru être pour Peyton, mais qui au final, n'avait jamais été. Non, il était le garçon idéal pour une autre femme, une femme qui était aussi idéale pour lui.

"Je suis désolée" se reprit Peyton. "On vient à peine de divorcer et je te déballe toute ma vie sentimentale..."

"Peyton, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu resteras une de mes meilleures amies et j'espère que ça ne changera pas. Tu es tout de même la mère de ma fille, et rien que pour ça, je serais attachée à toi pour toujours."

Ils s'enlaçèrent, comme au bon vieux temps où ils n'étaient qu'amis et que cela leur suffisait.

"Et je suis heureux que tu sois avec Jake. Il est parfait pour toi."

"Merci, Lucas."

Lucas lui sourit une dernière fois puis commença à marcher vers le sens opposé. Mais Peyton le héla et il se retourna.

"Tu lui manques, tu sais."

Il avait compris de qui elle parlait, à qui il manquait. Il sourit, d'un sourire large et fier, mais sentit son coeur se serrer. Nom de dieu ce qu'elle lui manquait.

_Tree Hill, 16:00. _

"Tu trouves qu'elle me va bien ?" demanda Haley en faisant la moue.

Brooke, perchée sur un haut tabouret, ses lunettes sur le nez, jetait un coup d'oeil critique à la robe que portait Haley, robe qu'elle était en train d'essayer en vue des noces de Millie. En effet, Micro et Millie se mariaient dans un mois, tout au plus, et il était l'heure aux essayages. Malgré que Brooke trouva très étrange de s'occuper du mariage de Millie alors qu'elle préparait le sien il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aidait Mille avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Brooke avait confectionné une magnifique petite robe noire à Haley mais celle-ci restait septique, comme toujours.

"Haley, tu es splendide." répondit Brooke pour la millième fois. "Tu veux que j'appelle Nathan pour qu'il te confirme ça ?"

Haley s'esclaffa puis sourit.

"C'est vrai qu'elle me va plutôt bien. Et puis, c'est une création B. Davis."

"Exactement" s'exclama Brooke en sautant de son tabouret. "Allez, va te changer, je vais la ranger précieusement."

Haley ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la cabine aménagée dans le fond de la boutique de Brooke pour se changer. D'un coup, le téléphone sonna. Brooke se hâta d'aller décrocher, le coeur battant.

"Allo ?" fit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

"Broooke ! Je ramène le dessert ce soir ?"

C'était Micro. Brooke les avait invité à manger lui et Millie ce soir et comme d'habitude, il stressait pour savoir quoi emmener.

"Oui, c'est parfait."

Brooke raccrocha après quelques politesses et soupira. Elle avait espéré que ça serait Lucas ; comme à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait. Elle savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait divorcé de Peyton officiellement - Peyton lui avait téléphoné un peu avant la sentence - et avait cru que peut-être, il aurait cru bon de l'appeler. Mais non.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé, ni ce soir ni aucun autre jour. Depuis son départ, Brooke n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui que via Peyton. Il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas et bien qu'elle savait que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de partir, elle commençait à regretter son choix chaque jour un peu plus. Nom de dieu ce qu'il lui manquait.

_Tree Hill, 20:00._

On sonna à la porte. Brooke, habillée d'une robe rouge de son crû, se hâta d'ouvrir la porte, soucieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. Son coeur manqua trois battements quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Cheveux blonds en bataille, chemise mal repassée, jean tombant parfaitement sur ses hanches, air mutin : Lucas Scott. Elle se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Quand il sonna, sa main trembla un peu mais c'était des frissons d'excitation. Il avait sauté dans le premier avion - trop pressé pour prendre la voiture - et était venu ici pour retrouver Brooke. Elle ouvrit la porte et il la vit telle qu'elle avait toujours été : magnifique. Elle portait une robe rouge, la couleur qu'il lui allait le mieux, et semblait bouleversée de le voir. Tout comme il était bouleversé de la voir.

"Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, viens avec moi," annonça Lucas en prenant la main de Brooke.

Elle se laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils commencèrent à marcher, main dans la main, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ouvre la bouche. Puis ils tournèrent dans une rue qui semblait trop familière autant à Brooke qu'à Lucas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison autrefois habitée par Lucas et Karen.

Lucas prit un morceau de bois qu'il trouva par terre et se dirigea vers la porte de son ancienne chambre.

"Lucas, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" souffla Brooke, en le rejoignant.

Lucas commença à gratter la porte marron foncé et sourit quand il vit peu à peu la couche cachée apparaître.

"Regarde."

Brooke s'agenouilla et vit elle aussi le rouge qui avait été peint il y a des années sur cette porte réapparaître.

"Ce rouge a toujours été là. Caché sous des tonnes de couche de peinture, mais toujours là, même après toutes ces années."

Brooke sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine en millions de morceaux. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du soir où Lucas lui avait fait visité sa nouvelle chambre et montrer sa porte qu'il avait peinte en rouge exprès pour elle. La fille derrière la porte rouge. Elle ne l'était pas sans lui, avait cessé de l'être dès qu'il n'avait été plus là pour elle.

"C'est la même chose pour toi, Brooke. Tu étais toujours là (il posa sa main sur son coeur) mais tellement cachée que j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver. Mais nous avons survécu à tout ça. Aux mariages, aux bébés, aux séparations, aux doutes, aux pleurs... On a survécu à ça, Brooke. Et ce rouge aussi."

Brooke n'attendit pas qu'il termine sa phrase et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était différent de tous les autres : c'était un baiser sans peur, sans doute, sans honte, sans regret. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois et chacun des deux sut que tout ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer ces dernières semaines valaient la peine.

_Deux ans plus tard, Brooke et Lucas se marièrent devant tous leurs amis. Ils rachetèrent la maison de Karen pour y vivre et la rénovèrent. La première chose que Lucas fit fut de repeindre la porte d'entrée en rouge. Brooke tomba enceinte environ deux mois après le mariage et ce fut un garçon. Ils l'appelèrent Keith, en souvenir de l'oncle décédé de Lucas. Sawyer venait passer toutes les vacances chez son père et s'entendait à merveille avec son père et Brooke. _

_Nathan & Haley eurent encore deux petites filles, deux jumelles, qui vinrent agrandir la famille une nouvelle fois. _

_Peyton & Jake accueillirent une petite fille le mois du mariage de Brooke et Lucas. La famille Jagielski, qui comptait Peyton, Jake, Sawyer, Jenny et la petite dernière, resta vivre à Los Angeles mais se rendait à Tree Hill dès qu'elle le pouvait. _


End file.
